Almas a Medianoche
by Kumi Strife
Summary: [AU] Ella es humana, él, un guerrero inmortal. Su amor es imposible, pero, ¿desde cuándo es eso un impedimento? [Naruto/Hinata]
1. Prólogo

**Título**: Almas a Medianoche  
><strong>Pareja(s)<strong>: Naruto/Hinata  
><strong>Rating<strong>: M  
><strong>Advertencia(s)<strong>: AU; lemon; muerte de un personaje.  
><strong>Resumen<strong>: Ella es una humana, él, un guerrero inmortal. Su amor es imposible pero, ¿desde cuándo es eso un impedimento?

**Notas**: Basado en la saga Cazadores Oscuros de Sherrilyn Kenyon.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Aquel viaje siempre le causaba náuseas.

Sintió el tirón que arrancaba su alma del mundo material y lo lanzaba hacia aquel sitio hostil, donde el poder se acumulaba de tal forma que le hacía temblar los hombros. Cuando abrió sus ojos azules, Naruto Uzumaki se encontraba frente a la enorme mansión japonesa donde residía su padre, si es que podía llamarlo así.

Una vez recuperado del viaje, Naruto se quedó mirando las grandes puertas del que, se suponía, tenía que ser su refugio espiritual. Difícil tarea cuando lo único que se encontraba cuando llegaba allí era rechazo y un mal disimulado desprecio. Suspiró con algo de agotamiento mientras se rascaba la nuca; se limitaría a escuchar lo que Kurama quería decirle, discutiría con él –como de costumbre– y se marcharía de nuevo al mundo humano, donde era invisible, pasaba desapercibido, y nadie le juzgaba injustamente.

Entró sin anunciarse, como siempre, y recorrió de memoria los intrínsecos pasillos de la mansión hasta encontrar la habitación deseada. El silencio sepulcral que reinaba en la mansión le ponía nervioso, pues sabía que el motivo no era otro que su presencia.

No era bienvenido en aquel lugar, y no debía olvidarlo.

Abrió la puerta sin pensarlo y, sin siquiera fijarse en el interior, se sentó sobre el cojín que siempre le esperaba. Sólo al estar sentado se dignó a mirar la estancia en busca de su padre, el cual ni siquiera se había dignado a saludarle.

Kurama era imponente en su forma humana; un hombre alto, de ojos rasgados y fríos, que ahora se clavaban en Naruto con cierto aburrimiento.

—Llegas tarde —dijo con voz profunda, abiertamente recriminatoria—, después de tantos años aún eres incapaz de aprender el concepto de la puntualidad, ¿debería preocuparme, chico?

—Tenía cosas que hacer —fue la seca respuesta de Naruto.

—Nada es más importante que esto.

Ante la violencia en el tono de voz de Kurama, Naruto prefirió morderse la lengua y tragarse la réplica que tenía preparada. Sabía que si replicaba tendría que aguantar un sermón eterno sobre sus responsabilidades como _Gisei_. Como si pudiera olvidar lo que era; cada vez que tenía que resguardarse de los rayos del sol lo recordaba.

—¿Qué querías?

—Saber tu posición actual —Naruto chasqueó la lengua—. Deja de quejarte y dame tu posición actual, maldito mocoso.

El chico rubio sólo pudo apretar los labios.

—Tokio.

—Bien, no era tan difícil, ¿verdad?

Naruto se mordió el interior de la mejilla, tragándose el comentario que estaba deseando escupirle a su "padre".

—Como sea, parece que el número de Cazadores ha aumentado en la zona sur de Saitama —le dijo Kurama—. Quiero que vayas allí y te encargues de ellos, ¿entendido?

El chico asintió.

—Entendido.

Viendo que Kurama se sentaba tranquilamente junto a la ventana, Naruto dio por terminada la reunión, de modo que se incorporó y se dispuso a salir de allí tan rápido como le dieran las piernas. Pero cuando estaba abriendo la puerta corredera escuchó al hombre llamarle.

—Deberías empezar a trabajar por tu cuenta —gruñó Kurama—, sin el mocoso de Shukaku.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—Me lo pensaré.

Y así se marchó, con el ceño fruncido y pensando en el poco caso que pensaba hacerle a su padre.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Título**: Almas a Medianoche  
><strong>Pareja(s)<strong>: Naruto/Hinata  
><strong>Rating<strong>: M  
><strong>Advertencia(s)<strong>: AU; lemon; muerte de un personaje.  
><strong>Resumen<strong>: Ella es una humana, él, un guerrero inmortal. Su amor es imposible pero, ¿desde cuándo es eso un impedimento?

**Notas**: Basado en la saga Cazadores Oscuros de Sherrilyn Kenyon.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

—Lo que Hinata-_san_ necesita es un buen polvo.

Hinata Hyūga estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su refresco cuando escuchó semejante afirmación.

A su alrededor estallaron carcajadas y silbidos, mientras la artífice del revuelo la miraba con los ojos nublados por el alcohol y una sonrisa socarrona. La pobre muchacha se sintió enrojecer.

—¡Sabes que tengo razón! ¡Mira cómo te ruborizas!

La aludida sólo se sonrojó todavía más.

—N-no, yo no…

—¡Me ofrezco voluntario! —gritó un chico en la otra punta de la larga mesa.

—¡Y yo, y yo! —chilló otro.

Aquello era demasiado bochornoso, no debería haber aceptado la invitación de su compañera de clase de salir en grupo aquella noche. Las risas no parecían querer parar y Hinata sólo deseaba que la tierra se la tragara. Hizo ademán de coger su bolso, pero la autora del desafortunado comentario la agarró del brazo y la obligó a sentarse de nuevo.

—No te enfades, Hinata-_san_ —le dijo—. Sólo bromeaba.

Hinata asintió, aún con un sonrojo tiñendo sus blancas mejillas. Le parecía una broma de muy mal gusto, pero no quería parecer desagradable o antipática. A fin de cuentas, era la primera vez que la invitaban a tomar algo.

Se pasó el resto de la velada callada cuando nadie le hablaba y deseando que aquello terminara rápido. Alguno de los chicos le había guiñado un ojo de vez en cuando, avergonzándola de sobremanera. Si aquello continuaba así, sería la última vez que aceptaba una invitación de sus compañeros de clase.

La pequeña fiesta no terminó hasta bien entrada la una y Hinata no podía estar más agradecida de poder volver a su casa. Aunque la broma sólo había sido eso, una broma, había revuelto algo en la chica; centrada como estaba en sus estudios de magisterio, no había encontrado el momento de conocer a nadie con quien empezar una relación. Quizá era eso lo que su compañera había querido decirle, que estaba demasiado metida en los estudios y debía relacionarse más con la gente.

Aunque había sido una forma muy grotesca de aconsejarla.

Hinata no necesitaba "un buen polvo" –solo recordarlo la hacía sonrojarse–, lo que necesitaba era dejar de ser tan tímida y conocer a la persona adecuada para ella.

Lástima que esa persona no fuera a caerle del cielo.

* * *

><p>La criatura siseó, mostrándole sus afilados colmillos teñidos de carmesí. Con un rápido movimiento, el joven blandió su <em>katana<em> y la clavó en el pecho de su enemigo, que rugió de dolor. La herida empezó a supurar una sustancia negra y la carne crepitó como la madera quemándose. Instantes después, la violenta criatura que ya no merecía ser llamada humano se convirtió en un puñado de cenizas que la brisa nocturna se encargó de hacer desaparecer.

_Katana_ en mano, Naruto se abalanzó contra los otros dos enemigos, que a su vez se lanzaron hacia él con sus afilados dientes por delante. Con un movimiento fluido de su brazo, rebanó la cabeza de uno y pateó al otro, mandándolo al fondo del oscuro callejón. El cuerpo sin vida cayó al suelo con un golpe seco, deshaciéndose en cenizas al poco tiempo.

La otra criatura soltó un gruñido amenazador, pero sin efecto sobre el rubio. Unas filosas y mortíferas garras aparecieron en sus manos, las cuales extendió hacia Naruto, como si fuera una advertencia de lo que estaba por venir. Corrió hacia el joven y trató de clavarle las garras en el hombro, movimiento que Naruto esquivó con facilidad, golpeando a su contrincante con la empuñadura de la _katana_, haciéndole retroceder.

El Cazador siseó, ignorando la espesa sustancia negra que escurría de su ahora rota nariz. Arremetió una vez más contra el rubio, esta vez tratando de asestarle un golpe en el abdomen. Naruto fue más lento en esta ocasión, provocando que las garras atravesaran su ropa y arañaran ligeramente la piel. Con un gruñido, el joven blandió su _katana_ en un gran arco, tratando de decapitar a su oponente.

Pero éste dio un salto hacia atrás, esquivando el mortífero filo de la espada, para después salir corriendo por el otro lado del callejón, huyendo.

—Maldita sea —maldijo Naruto, enfundando su _katana_— ¡Vuelve aquí cobarde!

Guardó su arma bajo su largo abrigo de cuero y corrió en busca del Cazador, dispuesto a acabar con su miserable vida en cuanto consiguiera acorralarle.

* * *

><p>Hinata vivía en un coqueto apartamento a las afueras de Saitama, a unas pocas paradas de metro de su universidad y al lado de la cafetería donde ella y su compañera de piso trabajaban los fines de semana. Después de haber vivido toda su vida en una enorme mansión, su apartamento era como un soplo de aire fresco para ella. Le gustaba, sobretodo, saber que aquel apartamento le pertenecía.<p>

Lo había comprado con la herencia que su madre le había dejado al morir, pocos años después del nacimiento de su hermana Hanabi. La echaba mucho de menos, sobretodo porque ella era la única que había parecido comprenderla en su casa, al contrario que su padre, Hiashi Hyūga. El patriarca de la familia siempre había querido que la heredera de su imperio financiero fuera perfecta bajo sus ojos, algo que Hinata jamás había conseguido.

Lo que su padre le pedía es que cambiara completamente su carácter, que se convirtiera en una persona calculadora, fría e inquisitiva. O, por lo menos, que se pareciera un poco más a su primo o a su hermana. Hinata no pudo hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, de modo que siempre había vivido con el conocimiento que cada paso que daba era una decepción para su padre, algo que había llegado a amargarla durante largos años.

Su habilidad social se había visto mermada también a causa del comportamiento de su padre, sólo había tenido dos amigas en su vida, y una de ellas estaba a cientos de kilómetros de distancia. Gracias a Dios, tenía a Namiruko, su compañera de piso.

Había sido una vecina, la hija menor de unos amigos de la familia, dos años menor que ella y a la cual le había dado clases particulares cuando aún estaba en el instituto. Sus familias eran tan diferentes que muchas veces Hinata se preguntaba cómo se habían hecho amigas. Con tres hermanos mayores, Namiruko era la niña mimada de su casa, estaba sobreprotegida y su familia la adoraba, algo que Hiashi siempre había desaprobado; la chica era un desastre con los estudios y, como solía decir, una decepción constante.

En lugar de golpecitos en la espalda, lo que la chiquilla necesitaba era disciplina. Así lo veía Hiashi.

A pesar de sus diferencias, Namiruko parecía idolatrar a Hinata de una forma que la hacía sonrojar, ¿cómo no iba a cogerle cariño a aquella niña si era la única que la tenía en tan alta consideración? Su primo siempre le había tenido cariño, pero no confiaba tanto en sus capacidades como lo hacía la chica. Pensar en Neji la hizo ponerse algo melancólica; se había independizado poco después del funeral, pensando que no aguantaría vivir en la misma casa que habían compartido, con todos los recuerdos allí, esperando su oportunidad para aumentar el dolor de su pérdida.

Tras el funeral, solamente hablaba con su padre en las fechas señaladas, como Navidad o en su cumpleaños. Aún no le había perdonado que, en lugar de empresariales, Hinata escogiera magisterio como carrera universitaria, y aún solía echárselo en cara cada vez que hablaban. La relación con su hermana era buena, pero Hanabi era una chica independiente y jamás había necesitado a su hermana mayor para casi nada, lo cual Hinata siempre había añorado. Ahora mantenían una relación cordial y hablaban una vez por semana, aunque ella deseaba que se llevaran mejor que eso.

Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que el timbre de su teléfono móvil la sorprendió hasta el punto de hacerla brincar del susto. Reconoció la melodía enseguida y, sonriendo, descolgó el teléfono.

—Hola, Nami-_chan_.

La voz jovial de Namiruko, al otro lado de la línea, la hizo sentirse un poco mejor.

—¿Cómo te lo estás pasando, Hinata-_san_?

—Ya hemos terminado, estaba yendo hacia casa.

—¿Tan pronto?

Hinata rió ligeramente.

—Son casi las dos de la madrugada, Nami-_chan_.

—¿En serio? ¡Vaya! —aunque no podía verlo, la joven pudo imaginarse perfectamente el rubor en las mejillas de su amiga, a causa de la vergüenza— Estaba tan entretenida leyendo que apenas me di cuenta.

La mayor volvió a reír, enfrascándose en una entretenida conversación acerca de la novela que su compañera de piso estaba leyendo. Namiruko tenía unos gustos peculiares, y las portadas de los libros que solía leer hacían que Hinata se sonrojara de la vergüenza, pero era una afición sana que ella respetaba. Aunque tener que aguantar los eternos monólogos de Namiruko acerca de las partes preferidas de sus novelas podía resultar un tanto agotador.

Atenta como estaba en la conversación con su compañera de piso, la presencia del hombre que corría hacia ella la pilló desprevenida, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. El choque fue duro y doloroso, la velocidad del desconocido la hizo caer al suelo, haciendo que su teléfono móvil se le cayera de las manos. El hombre se quedó quieto, mirándola, mientras Hinata se disculpaba y buscaba su teléfono por la oscura acera.

—¡-ata-_san_! —escuchó a Namiruko llamarla, cuando por fin encontró el móvil— ¡Responde, Hinata-_san_!

—Estoy bien, sólo me he chocado con un hombre.

Su amiga respiró aliviada.

—Menos mal, estaba preocupada por si te habían asaltado.

—Estoy bien, en serio —le dijo, tratando de sonar convencida—. Estaré en casa en un rato.

—De acuerdo, ¡nos vemos ahora!

Cuando colgó, Hinata se giró rápidamente, queriendo disculparse con el desconocido contra el que había chocado, aunque técnicamente no había sido su culpa. La imagen que se encontró, sin embargo, le hizo soltar un pequeño grito de miedo.

Aquel hombre parecía anormalmente pálido, con unas profundas ojeras negras bajo sus ojos igualmente negros como el carbón. Pero lo que le dio más miedo del tipo no era su apariencia, sino sus enormes colmillos que sobresalían un par de centímetros por debajo de su labio inferior. Hinata necesitó un buen rato para darse cuenta que, probablemente, aquellos colmillos eran de mentira. Quién sabe, quizá aquella persona llegaba tarde a una fiesta de disfraces, de ahí su prisa.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—, debería haber estado más atenta.

El desconocido no le dijo nada, pero no apartó la mirada de ella, lo cual hizo que Hinata metiera la mano en el bolso casi sin darse cuenta. Como trabajaba de noche los fines de semana, se había acostumbrado a llevar un espray de pimienta en su bolso por si las moscas, aunque nunca le había sucedido nada. Al menos, no hasta ahora. Agarrando el bote del espray con una mano temblorosa, Hinata decidió que era hora de marcharse.

Unos metros más adelante empezó a relajarse, pensando que se había asustado por nada. Lentamente, sacó la mano del bolso, suspirando aliviada.

Mal hecho.

Una mano fría y grande cubrió su boca y el grito que escapó de su garganta fue aplacado por ella. Forcejeando trató de liberarse, pero el hombre que la sujetaba era más fuerte que ella y pudo arrastrarla fácilmente a un callejón cercano. Hinata le mordió, en un desesperado intento por liberarse, pero aquello sólo le valió que el desconocido gruñera de forma animal y la abofeteara en la mejilla, tirándola contra la pared más cercana.

Viéndose libre momentáneamente, Hinata trató de gatear y salir del callejón, pero él le agarró de su largo cabello, impidiéndoselo.

—¿Dónde crees que vas? —siseó el hombre, tirándole el aliento en la mejilla.

Su aliento era fétido, y los colmillos que le rozaron la pálida mejilla no parecían ser de plástico. La adrenalina corría por sus venas con una velocidad endiablada, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue arañar las manos que agarraban su pelo con fuerza. Pero lejos de hacer que el hombre la soltara, sólo consiguió hacerle reír. Para su desesperación, sus intentos fallidos de liberarse parecían hacer disfrutar a su atacante, que se lamió los labios de forma sucia.

Hinata estaba aterrada.

Trató de patearle, pero sólo consiguió que él volviera a golpearle, y cuando intentó gritar por ayuda, su atacante le tapó la boca con una sola mano, agarrándole la cara hasta hacerle daño.

—Calladita, zorra —escupió—, o te arranco las entrañas.

Estupefacta, la joven vio cómo las uñas de su atacante crecían hasta convertirse en filosas garras que cortaron su mejilla, y sus colmillos brillaron aterradoramente bajo la luz de la luna. Oh, Dios, iba a morir. Iba a morir y nadie se enteraría. Empezó a llorar, tratando furiosamente de liberarse, arrancado más risas en el hombre que la sujetaba.

—Serás una cena estupenda —le dijo, como si le contara un secreto—. Ese hijo de puta no podrá conmigo una vez me alimente.

Santo Dios, ¡aquel hombre estaba loco! Lloró más, asustada y frustrada, pensando en cómo no quería morir todavía. Tenía tantas cosas que hacer, tanto por lo que vivir… ¿por qué tenía que pasarle esto a ella? ¿Qué había hecho para que Dios la castigara de esta manera? Cuando lo vio abrir sus feroces fauces, Hinata sólo cerró los ojos, esperando lo inevitable.

Pero el mordisco no llegó, y un rugido de dolor le hizo abrir los ojos.

Un grito aterrado se le quedó atorado en la garganta cuando vio el filo de una _katana_ atravesar el hombro de su atacante. De la herida empezó a emanar una sustancia negra y espesa que le provocó arcadas.

—¡Suéltala, hijo de puta!

De una sacudida, Hinata fue arrojada al suelo de nuevo, desde donde pudo observar al hombre que le acababa de salvarle la vida. Era un joven alto y rubio, enfundado en una chaqueta de cuero negro cuya cola se movía al compás de los movimientos del joven. Blandía su _katana_ con gracia y potencia, tratando de acertar al atacante de Hinata, que esquivaba el arma mortífera a duras penas.

Incapaz de moverse, los vio pelear a una velocidad sobrenatural, demasiado veloces para sus ojos plateados. Su atacante lanzaba ataques curvos con sus garras, mientras que el joven que la había salvado los bloqueaba con el filo de su katana. El sonido del metal golpearse entre sí le llenaba los oídos, y por un momento se preguntó si no estaría teniendo algún tipo de sueño extraño.

Gateando hacia la salida del callejón, la joven vio como su salvador pateaba el estómago del otro hombre, que se tambaleó. Un rápido movimiento de su brazo, y la cabeza de su atacante fue separada de su cuerpo, cayendo a los pies de Hinata con un golpe sordo.

Viéndose reflejada en los ojos sin vida de su atacante, Hinata salió corriendo de ese lugar, aguantándose a duras penas las ganas de chillar.

* * *

><p>Naruto se agarró el costado, que sangraba a borbotones. El Cazador le había conseguido cortar con sus garras en ese lugar, y el rubio sabía que tenía que tratar la herida de inmediato, antes que el veneno de su enemigo se extendiera por su sistema. Los Cazadores, o <em>Karyudo<em>, desprendían un veneno mortal a través de sus garras, el cual paralizaba las diferentes zonas del cuerpo por donde se extendía, hasta dejar al enemigo completamente inmovilizado.

Pero ahora tenía algo más importante de lo que preocuparse que el veneno; la humana que acababa de huir y de la que Naruto tenía que encargarse, cuanto más rápido mejor.

Él era rápido, de modo que le sería fácil atraparla, pero el veneno también lo era y ya estaba empezando a hacer efecto en el lado derecho de su cuerpo, con lo cual le era difícil moverse. Maldiciendo entre dientes, sacó su teléfono móvil de su bolsillo y, usando la marcación rápida, llamó a su Guardián.

—¿Naruto?

—Konohamaru —dijo a duras penas—. Necesito ayuda.

* * *

><p>Con las mejillas sonrosadas, Namiruko leía cómo los protagonistas de su novela favorita se unían bajo el manto de la pasión, una que la autora del libro describía al detalle. Suspiró soñadoramente cuando éstos se juraron amor eterno, y deseó poder vivir una historia de amor tan bonita como las que leía. Su sonrisa bobalicona desapareció cuando la puerta del apartamento se cerró de un portazo.<p>

Los sollozos le hicieron levantarse como un resorte del sofá y salir corriendo en dirección a ellos.

Sentada contra la puerta, Hinata lloraba desconsoladamente.

—¡Hinata-_san_!

Namiruko se agachó junto a ella, tratando de secarle las lágrimas con los pulgares. Cuando le vio los moratones en sus mejillas y debajo del ojo izquierdo, se le creó un nudo tan grande en el estómago que casi le quitó la respiración.

—Por Dios, Hinata-_san_, ¿qué te ha ocurrido?

Hipando, la joven se llevó la mano a la boca, como si tratara de acallar sus sollozos. Namiruko acarició su azulada cabellera, tratando de calmarla. Aunque se lo agradecía, Hinata sólo fue capaz de llorar todavía más.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —volvió a preguntar.

—Yo… h-he visto… —trató de decir— he presenciado u-un… asesinato.

El grito ahogado de Namiruko sólo le hizo llorar con más fuerza.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>: Es la tercera vez que edito esta historia. Esta vez, para borrar ciertas cosas que hacían reportable mi historia, y como me estoy creando bastantes enemigos, prefiero curarme en salud. Disculpad las molestias y espero que sigáis atentos al fanfic, el cual iré actualizando periodicamente, aprovechando que tengo varios capítulos escritos.

Gracias por leerme, gentesita hermosa. Podéis seguirme en Facebook para estar atentos a mis próximas actualizaciones ;)

¡Nos vemos!

_Los fanfics se alimentan de reviews; alimenta este fanfic para que crezca sano y fuerte._


	3. Capítulo 2

**Título**: Almas a Medianoche  
><strong>Pareja(s)<strong>: Naruto/Hinata  
><strong>Rating<strong>: M  
><strong>Advertencia(s)<strong>: AU; lemon; muerte de un personaje.  
><strong>Resumen<strong>: Ella es una humana, él, un guerrero inmortal. Su amor es imposible pero, ¿desde cuándo es eso un impedimento?

**Notas**: Basado en la saga Cazadores Oscuros de Sherrilyn Kenyon.

* * *

><p><p>

**Capítulo 2**

Namiruko había intentado tranquilizar a su amiga sin mucho éxito, así que había optado por tratar de desinfectarle los cortes en sus mejillas mientras Hinata se desahogaba. Le cogió la mano y la llevó hasta el baño, donde la sentó en la taza del váter con cuidado. Mientras buscaba el alcohol y las tiritas, la chica pensó en lo que acababa de confesarle su compañera de piso; un asesinato, Hinata había visto como mataban a una persona. Su sentido común le decía que su deber era llamar a la policía, pero quería tranquilizarla primero. Y, de paso, tranquilizarse ella.

Le secó las lágrimas con cuidado, tratando de controlar el temblor de sus manos.

—¿Quieres una tila? —le preguntó, pensando que ambas necesitaban una, y doble.

Pero Hinata negó con la cabeza, dudando que una simple tila pudiera borrar el sentimiento que se había instalado en su pecho. No sabía cómo explicar lo que había visto, pero, incluso si le costaba creerlo, tenía que admitir que había sido muy real. Su atacante tenía colmillos, garras, y había intentado morderla. O, como había dicho él mismo, devorarla. No había explicación lógica en todo aquello.

—Hinata-_san_ —la llamó Namiruko—, ¿qué ha pasado?

Ella negó con la cabeza, negándose a hablar.

—Por favor, Hinata-_san_. Tienes que contármelo para que pueda llamar a la policía.

¿La policía?

—N-no, no —negó Hinata—. No llames, por favor.

—¡Pero tengo que hacerlo, han matado a una persona!

Con un suspiro tembloroso, Hinata cogió de las manos a su amiga y miró directamente a sus ojos azules. Notó que las manos de Namiruko también temblaban, y se culpó internamente por ponerla en aquella situación.

—Por favor, Nami-_chan_ —le rogó—, no llames a la policía.

La chica se mordió el labio, mirando hacia otro lado.

—…¿por qué no quieres que lo haga? ¿Qué ha ocurrido realmente? Tienes que contármelo, por favor.

Aunque no estaba muy segura de toda la locura que había presenciado, Hinata accedió a contárselo. Quizá Namiruko podía darle una explicación lógica de lo que había visto, porque ella era incapaz de encontrar una.

* * *

><p>Siseó de dolor cuando Konohamaru aplicó el ungüento en la herida de su costado, a causa del escozor. Naruto odiaba tener que utilizar aquella cosa blanca para curarse, cuando podían acudir a Sakura-<em>chan<em> para que se ocupara de sus heridas. Para su desgracia, su compañera de armas estaba ocupada con su propia cacería, además de encontrarse a varios kilómetros de distancia. Así que tendría que conformarse con el ungüento de los cojones.

Y para colmo de males, estaba completamente inmovilizado a causa del veneno. Maldita fuera su suerte.

—Desde luego, mira que dejarla marchar —le reprendía su Guardián—. Esa chica puede ir a la policía y contar todo lo que vio, ¿y qué haremos entonces, eh?

—No la creerán —dijo Naruto, seguro de lo que decía—. La tomarán por loca.

—¿Y te crees que ella no sabrá eso? —Konohamaru parecía realmente molesto— ¿Qué tal si le da a la policía una descripción tuya? Tendrás a toda la policía de Saitama rastreándote el culo, eso pasará.

Naruto no quería hacerle mucho caso a su amigo, pero una parte de él sabía que tenía algo de razón; aquella chica podía ir a la policía y contarle que un loco rubio con _katana_ había rebañado la cabeza de un hombre en un callejón oscuro, y aunque no hubiera cuerpo para poder comprobar aquello, la policía bien podía creerla.

Tumbado en su cama, farfulló un par de palabrotas.

—Yo me encargaré de buscarla.

Desde la puerta de la habitación, Gaara los observaba con expresión seria. Naruto casi quiso echarse a llorar de la alegría cuando le escuchó. Konohamaru, sin embargo, no parecía muy satisfecho.

—No puedes sacarle siempre las castañas del fuego, Gaara. Debería ocuparse él mismo.

—Muy difícil de hacer cuando no puede moverse, ¿no crees?

El Guardián le dio la razón, mientras Naruto asentía, o lo intentaba, con energía a las palabras de su amigo. Sabía que si Gaara se encargaba de buscar a la chica, no tardaría en encontrarla; el pelirrojo era un rastreador nato, y su sigilo no tenía rival entre los demás _Gisei_. No se podía esperar menos del Sacrificio de Shukaku, entrenado durante décadas por el propio Bijū. Pero dejarle el trabajo sucio a su amigo le parecía mal, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el despiste de dejar escapar a la muchacha había sido suyo.

Así pues, decidió que Gaara se ocuparía sólo de rastrear a la chica. El resto sería asunto suyo.

Si conseguía moverse pronto, claro.

* * *

><p>La historia de Hinata-<em>san<em> la había dejado completamente muda. Lo que le contaba era difícil de creer, por no decir imposible, pero Namiruko no pensaba dudar de su palabra. Además, dada su gran imaginación, la existencia de una criatura como la que Hinata acababa de describirle no le resultaba tan descabellado una vez pensado con detenimiento.

—Un vampiro —dijo al final—. Te atacó un vampiro, Hinata-_san_.

Ella, por su parte, no sabía si reírse o seguir llorando.

—Los vampiros no existen, Nami-_chan_.

—Entonces, ¿cómo llamarías a lo que te atacó? ¡Si incluso dijo que iba a devorarte!

Hinata no dijo nada, sabiendo que su amiga tenía razón. Ya no sabía lo que podía ser real y lo que no. Por eso no había querido llamar a la policía, por miedo a que la tomaran por loca; no había nadie que pudiera creerse un encuentro tan extraño, excepto Namiruko, a la que podía decirle que el cielo era morado y la creería.

Lo mejor, se dijo, sería olvidar lo que había sucedido. Fuera quien fuera el hombre que la había rescatado, no había duda de que era peligroso, y Hinata no quería tener nada que ver con él. Namiruko pareció recuperarse rápidamente de la historia que acababa de contarle, porque ya estaba elaborando sus propias conclusiones sobre el hombre de la _katana_.

—Debe ser un cazador de vampiros —dijo con total seriedad—. Sea como sea, te salvó la vida. Tenemos que estarle agradecidas.

—No estoy segura de querer estarle agradecida, Nami-_chan_ —suspiró Hinata, deseando poder asimilar las cosas con la misma facilidad que su compañera de piso.

Excusándose con su amiga, Hinata se fue hacia su habitación, agotada de repente. Vampiro o no, la habían atacado y aún estaba en estado de shock. Lo único que quería era acostarse en su cama y no pensar más en lo que había vivido esa noche. Escuchó a Namiruko preguntarle si necesitaba algo, pero negó con la cabeza y le deseó buenas noches, queriendo estar a solas. Su amiga le dijo que la despertara si algo le ocurría, pero Hinata no pensaba hacerlo aunque lo necesitara.

Su habitación tenía las paredes pintadas de un violeta claro, y los muebles eran blancos en su mayoría, lo cual le daba un aire sosegado y ligeramente romántico a la estancia. No tenía nada que ver con los colores sobrios con los que había estado pintada la habitación que había ocupado en la mansión de la familia, donde nunca se había sentido en calma, ni siquiera estando a solas. Ahora, sin embargo, podía relajarse sabiendo que aquel espacio le pertenecía y podía convertirlo en su refugio. Namiruko respetaba su intimidad y nunca entraba en su habitación sin ser invitada primero, lo cual Hinata le agradecía profundamente.

Mientras se cambiaba, sin embargo, la asaltó una duda que la dejó sin aliento durante unos instantes.

¿Y si el hombre de la _katana_ la buscaba para hacerle guardar silencio? ¿Qué ocurriría una vez que la encontrara? ¿Qué pensaba hacerle entonces?

Apoyando la espalda en su armario, Hinata empezó a hiperventilar, presa del pánico. No lo había pensado hasta ese momento, pero había sido testigo de un asesinato, de modo que el hombre de la _katana_ podía querer quitarla de en medio para evitar que hablara. Ni siquiera podía estar segura de que no la habían seguido hasta a casa. Apresurada, corrió hacia la ventana, asomándose. Observó la oscura calle con detenimiento, esperando encontrar a alguien que le recordara a aquel hombre, pero no encontró a nadie.

Algo más tranquila, decidió que era hora de acostarse y tratar de calmarse de una vez por todas. Quizá aún tenía posibilidades de sobrevivir a todo aquello, puede que él no la buscara si guardaba silencio. Pero había cometido el error de contárselo a Namiruko, y quizá con ello la podía haber puesto en peligro también. Mordiéndose el labio, se riñó internamente por no haber pensado en ello antes de abrir la boca.

Agotada como estaba, la sensación de las suaves sábanas y el colchón la hicieron sentir ligeramente mejor. Cerró los ojos, intentando dormir, pero lo único que veía cuando lo hacía era la expresión de horror de su atacante y los ojos sin vida que se habían quedado mirándola desde el suelo. Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

* * *

><p>Konohamaru era bueno con la informática, todo buen Guardián debía serlo si realmente querían hacer bien su trabajo. Con sus dotes de hacker, entró en la base de datos de la policía de Saitama, inspeccionando a ver si la chica que Naruto había dejado escapar había interpuesto una denuncia. Suspiró aliviado al ver que no había nada.<p>

Llevaba siglos trabajando con Naruto y Gaara, y aquella era la primera vez que tenían que lidiar con ese tipo de situación. El rubio solía ser más cuidadoso para mantener a los humanos a la sombra de las criaturas que los acechaban, y como estaba acostumbrado a trabajar mano a mano con Gaara, no solía dejar escapar a ningún Cazador con vida. Pero el alto nivel de dichas criaturas reunidas en la ciudad había obligado a ambos Sacrificios a separarse, para poder ocuparse de ellos.

Puesto que tanto Cazadores como Sacrificios habían sido malditos por la diosa Amaterasu, ninguno de los dos podían vivir bajo la luz del sol, de modo que sólo podían operar por la noche. En esos momentos, mientras Gaara inspeccionaba el lugar donde Naruto había matado al último Cazador, para buscar pistas sobre la chica, Konohamaru tenía que asegurarse que ella no hubiera alertado a la policía sobre lo que había visto. Otra de las cosas que tenía que hacer era avisar a Ino, una Sacrificio de Houkō amiga de Naruto, que se encargaría de borrar la memoria de la chica para que olvidara todo lo que había visto.

Ino operaba no muy lejos de Saitama, por suerte para ellos, así que una vez Gaara diera con ella y Naruto la atrapara, lo único que había que hacer era llevarla hasta Ino y todo aquel problema estaría resuelto.

* * *

><p>Hinata no había conseguido pegar ojo en toda la noche.<p>

En las pocas ocasiones que había conseguido dormir, oscuras pesadillas habían estado acechándola. Soñaba con el hombre de la _katana_, persiguiéndola por un oscuro corredor lleno de criaturas parecidas a la que le había atacado. Tampoco había podido olvidar la imagen de ese hombre decapitando a su atacante de un solo movimiento de su arma, con una frialdad que aún le provocaba escalofríos. Incapaz de conciliar el sueño, se había arrastrado hasta el comedor lo más silenciosamente que había podido, y se había puesto a ver la televisión, esperando ver alguna noticia sobre un cadáver decapitado en las calles de Saitama.

Pero, para su sorpresa, no había encontrado ninguna. Ni una sola mención había logrado encontrar, lo cual la dejó preguntándose cómo podía ser posible. ¿Quizá el hombre de la _katana_ se había deshecho del cadáver? Tenía sentido, era probable que por eso no hubiera podido perseguirla, demasiado ocupado deshaciéndose de las pruebas de su crimen. Puede que esa distracción le salvara la vida a ella.

Mientras el sol salía en el horizonte, Hinata se dijo que había hecho bien en no alertar a la policía sobre lo que había visto. Nada podía asegurarle que ese hombre no la estuviera vigilando en ese momento, puede incluso que estuviera escondido cerca de su bloque de pisos, vigilando sus movimientos.

Apagando la televisión, Hinata se prometió que no pensaba darle motivos para ir tras ella. Ahora, lo único que tenía que hacer era convencer a su compañera de piso para que no le contara a nadie sobre el ataque, algo que, teniendo en cuenta como era, podía resultar más difícil de lo que querría.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>: Hoy es un día para fanfics NaruHina. Me encantan, los adoro, y me gustaría que me dejárais vuestras opiniones al respecto de este fanfic. Os lo pido por favor, dadm vuestras opiniones, las necesito.

Gracias por leerme, gentesita hermosa. Podéis seguirme en Facebook para estar atentos a mis próximas actualizaciones ;)

¡Nos vemos!

_Dejar review no cuesta nada; haz feliz a esta autora dejando un bonito review._


	4. Capítulo 3

**Título**: Almas a Medianoche  
><strong>Pareja(s)<strong>: Naruto/Hinata  
><strong>Rating<strong>: M  
><strong>Advertencia(s)<strong>: AU; lemon; muerte de un personaje.  
><strong>Resumen<strong>: Ella es una humana, él, un guerrero inmortal. Su amor es imposible pero, ¿desde cuándo es eso un impedimento?

**Notas**: Basado en la saga Cazadores Oscuros de Sherrilyn Kenyon.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

Estirada en la cama, con su libro apoyado en la almohada, Namiruko leía con una sonrisa en los labios. Había terminado la anterior novela antes de acostarse, y había decidido empezar otra esa mañana, aprovechando que se había despertado antes de que sonara su despertador. No le gustaba madrugar, pero tenía que ir a trabajar y era una responsabilidad que se tomaba muy en serio.

Marcó la página en la que se había quedado cuando su despertador empezó a pitar, y guardó el libro en el cajón de su mesita de noche. Si la habitación de Hinata era completamente violeta, la suya estaba decorada en tonos rosa pastel. Sus hermanos mayores se habían reído de ella, diciéndole que aquel color era para niñas, pero ella había sacado pecho y les había dicho que podían guardarse sus comentarios para ellos mismos. Sus tres hermanos eran uno de los motivos por los que se había independizado tan pronto, el otro era lo sobreprotectora que era su familia con ella. Cuando Hinata le ofreció irse a vivir juntas, ella estuvo más que aliviada en aceptar.

Desperezándose, se puso sus zapatillas y se dirigió a la cocina, muerta de hambre. Allí se encontró con una ojerosa Hinata, que se estaba preparando un café.

—Buenos días, Hinata-_san_ —la saludó, algo dubitativa—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella asintió, mientras se tapaba la boca al bostezar.

—¿Quieres café?

La rubia negó, mientras la observaba con atención. Además de las ojeras, Hinata estaba pálida y parecía enferma. Los cortes en sus mejillas y el morado bajo su ojo ya se veían mejor, pero Namiruko tuvo la sensación que no estaban curados del todo.

—¿Hinata-_san_?

Hinata miró a su amiga, con expresión decaída.

Mordiéndose el labio, Namiruko preguntó:

—¿Debería llamar a un médico?

—No, no es necesario, estoy bien.

Pero resultaba obvio que no lo estaba. Namiruko recordó entonces lo que había vivido la noche pasada y se reprendió por ser tan idiota. ¡Claro que no estaba bien! ¡Un vampiro había estado a punto de devorarla! Menuda insensible estaba hecha. Acercándose a la mesa de la cocina, se aproximó a su amiga y extendió los brazos, invitándola. Aunque Hinata parpadeó durante unos instantes, después sonrió cálidamente, abrazando a Namiruko.

La menor la estrechó con fuerza, y Hinata sólo pudo reírse ligeramente cuando lo hizo.

—Lo siento, Hinata-_san_.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —preguntó mientras se separaban.

—He sido muy desconsiderada —le explicó—, debería haberte llevado al hospital anoche cuando llegaste, pero no pensé en ello—sonrojada, se inclinó en una reverencia—. Lo siento.

Hinata negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no pasaba nada. Namiruko le propuso que se tomara el día libre, que su jefa, Kurenai, lo entendería, pero Hinata se negó con rotundidad. También le hizo prometer que aquel asunto quedaría entre ellas, que no se lo contaría a nadie. La rubia le prometió no decir nada a nadie sobre todo aquello, y Hinata no pudo evitar sentirse más aliviada al tener su palabra. Aunque, en el fondo, le preocupaba que se le escapara hablando con alguien.

Para tratar de animarla, Namiruko le habló acerca de la nueva novela que estaba leyendo mientras empezaban a almorzar; Hinata se mostró interesada, como siempre hacía, y eso le dio alas para enfrascarse en un interminable monólogo sobre sus especulaciones en cuanto a la trama y a lo que iba a suceder en el libro que tan alegremente había empezado a leer esa mañana.

Aunque Hinata no tenía ningún interés en el tipo de novelas que leía su amiga, siempre la dejaba explayarse a gusto sobre ellas. Y ahora, más que nunca, necesitaba esa distracción. Después de la penosa noche que había pasado, lo último que quería hacer era quedarse a solas con sus pensamientos y sus miedos. Saber acerca de los protagonistas de la nueva novela de su amiga era una buena manera de mantener sus demonios a raya.

Después de desayunar, Namiruko fue a vestirse, mientras Hinata recogía la mesa y fregaba los platos. Como la rubia tenía el turno de mañana en la cafetería donde trabajaban, se repartían las tareas domésticas en función de quién estuviera en casa. Una vez vestida y preparada, Namiruko salió de su habitación, dispuesta a marcharse. Pero antes de que pudiera despedirse, Hinata le pidió que esperara un momento.

Con expresión seria le entregó un espray de pimienta, que Namiruko se guardó en el bolso con expresión dubitativa.

—Ten cuidado, Nami-chan —le pidió.

Ella asintió, pareciendo confundida aún.

—Lo tendré.

Quedándose a solas en su apartamento, Hinata sintió el peso de la preocupación instalándose en su pecho.

* * *

><p>En esta ocasión se habían instalado en un apartamento rudimentario pero útil, en un segundo piso. Todo con respecto a su nuevo hogar había sido calculado al detalle; estaban situados en un barrio cercano al centro, en un bloque de pisos donde el sol apenas se colaba por las ventanas. Esto último era necesario si Naruto y Gaara no querían acabar convertidos en cenizas, como les ocurriría si se atrevían a exponerse al sol.<p>

En ese momento, tanto Naruto como Konohamaru estaban durmiendo, aunque el joven Guardián debería mantenerse despierto por si cualquiera de ellos necesitara algo. Hacía mucho tiempo que Gaara no se lo tenía en cuenta, en general estaba satisfecho con el trabajo del chico, tan sólo deseaba que el Guardián fuera menos efusivo en ciertas ocasiones. Era muy parecido a Naruto en ese aspecto, y quizá ese era el motivo por el que se habían hecho amigos, en primer lugar.

Gaara no necesitaba dormir tanto como su compañero, le bastaban cuatro horas de descanso para rendir competentemente a la noche siguiente, y además, le resultaba imposible dormir más que ese lapso de tiempo. Siempre estaba alerta, con los sentidos a punto para la batalla, era una de las consecuencias que habían tenido sobre él los años de entrenamiento con Shukaku. Su padre había sido implacable, sin importarle que Gaara no fuera más que un niño en aquel entonces. Pero Shukaku nunca había tenido ningún tipo de escrúpulos, así que, ¿por qué los debería haber tenido con un crío?

Llevándose la taza de café a los labios, Gaara continuó repasando las ubicaciones donde podía rastrear a la chica que había escapado de Naruto. Tan sólo tenía una vaga descripción de ella; cabello oscuro y largo, de ojos claros. Con esa vaga información, Gaara había tenido que investigar los alrededores de la escena de los hechos, tratando de adivinar hacia dónde había escapado. No era fácil con los pocos datos que tenía, pero tampoco resultaba imposible. Hubiera sido más sencillo si Naruto al menos pudiera decirle en qué dirección había huido ella, de manera que pudiera descartar opciones para hacerse el trabajo más fácil.

Pero el veneno del Cazador había imposibilitado a Naruto y no había podido ver hacia dónde había escapado la chica, de modo que Gaara tendría que conformarse con la poca información que tenía para encontrarla.

Escuchó a Konohamaru trastear en su habitación, de modo que decidió irse a la suya antes de encontrarse con el Guardián. No tenía nada en contra del chico, pero prefería la soledad cuando estaba pensando en cosas importantes como aquella. Café en mano, se encerró en la habitación que compartía con Naruto, escuchando a su compañero roncar suavemente.

* * *

><p>Hinata había descansado un poco después de que Namiruko se marchara al trabajo. Apenas había sido una cabezada en el sofá, pero había servido para que recuperara algo de las fuerzas que había perdido durante la noche. No pudo sacar fuerzas para estudiar, a pesar de que la semana siguiente tenía varios exámenes, así que se quedó estirada en el sofá, adormilada. Pasó las siguientes horas en un duermevela continuo, demasiado temerosa de sus pesadillas como para conseguir dormirse por completo, pero demasiado cansada al mismo tiempo como para permanecer despierta.<p>

El timbre del teléfono la sacó de su soporífero estado de forma brusca, haciendo que diera un bote en el sofá a causa del susto. Caminó rápidamente hasta el aparato y lo descolgó todavía medio dormida, murmurando un ronco "dígame" a causa del sueño.

—Hinata.

La seria voz de su jefa la despertó casi por completo.

—Kurenai-_san_, ¿ha ocurrido algo?

No era común que su jefa la llamara a casa, pues tan sólo lo hacía cuando alguna emergencia había ocurrido en la cafetería o necesitaba que alguna de las dos se presentara más pronto de lo habitual a su puesto de trabajo. Pero por su tono, Hinata dudó que fuera aquello último.

—Namiruko me ha contado lo que te pasó anoche, ¿cómo te encuentras?

Al escucharla, Hinata gimió lastimosamente. Kurenai debió imaginarse el motivo, porque suspiró con cansancio, y ella casi fue capaz de visualizar cómo su jefa negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

—Déjame adivinar; se suponía que no tenía que decirme nada, ¿no es cierto? —cuando Hinata le dijo que estaba en lo cierto, la mujer chasqueó la lengua— Pues agradezco que lo haya hecho, porque no creo que tengas que venir a trabajar esta tarde.

—Estoy bien, Kurenai-_san_. Tan sólo fue un susto, nada más.

Incluso a sus propios oídos, aquello sonaba demasiado a mentira, pero esperaba que Kurenai no fuera capaz de percibirlo al otro lado de la línea. Le preocupaba cuánto le habría contado Namiruko a su jefa del incidente de la pasada noche, pero no podía delatarse tratando de quitarle importancia a la versión de su compañera de piso sin saber cuál era. Esperaba que hubiera omitido la parte del hombre de la katana, o las iban a despedir a ambas por posible consumo de drogas.

—Te asaltaron, Hinata —la riñó Kurenai—. No es algo que se deba tomar a la ligera. Si te sientes más segura quedándote en casa esta tarde, lo comprenderé. O podrías pedirle a Namiruko que venga a buscarte a la hora del cierre, será más seguro si vais juntas.

Aunque la idea de quedarse en casa era bastante tentadora, Hinata era consciente que necesitaba mantener su mente ocupada para no acabar volviendo a rememorar las desagradables escenas de la muerte de su agresor, y para evitar aquello, lo mejor que podía hacer era trabajar. Estar pendiente de los pedidos y preparar los cafés le ayudaría a mantener su mente ocupada.

Y tampoco le hacía gracia que Namiruko estuviera fuera a altas horas de la noche, aunque fuera para acompañarla a casa. Prefería volver sola, esta vez, siendo más prudente. Si tuviera tiempo libre, hubiera sido una buena idea apuntarse a clases de defensa personal.

—No es necesario, de verdad —le aseguró—. Sólo tengo que estar más atenta, nada más.

—Como quieras —por su tono de voz, era obvio que Kurenai no estaba de acuerdo con todo aquello—. Pero llámame si cambias de idea.

—Lo haré. Gracias, Kurenai-_san_.

Hinata colgó, sintiéndose agotada. Realmente no quería ir a trabajar, no por vagancia, si no más bien por miedo a que el hombre de la _katana_ pudiera encontrarla. Kurenai era una buena mujer y Hinata le agradecía que se preocupara por ella, pero quería mantenerla alejada de aquel asunto, a ella más que nadie.

Su jefa tenía una hija, una pequeña niña de tres años llamada Mirai. Era una niña tranquila y adorable, y Kurenai raras veces se separaba de ella. Cualquier otra madre preferiría dejar a su hijo con una niñera mientras trabajaba, pero no Kurenai-_san_. Ella se llevaba a su hija al trabajo, y como siempre tenía que estar en su despacho ocupándose de la contabilidad, ya había adecuado la sala para poder tener allí a la pequeña Mirai.

Por ese motivo, Hinata no podía creerse que Namiruko hubiera sido tan descuidada, ¿no se daba cuenta que hablar de aquello podía ponerles en peligro a todos? Iba a hablar muy seriamente con su compañera de piso cuando tuviera la oportunidad. Aunque no dudaba que lo había hecho de buena fe, tenía que ser más previsora y darse cuenta de lo peligroso que podía ser ir divulgando aquella historia.

Pero primero, ocuparía su mente haciendo las tareas del hogar. Al menos eso la ayudaría a no pensar en el peligroso hombre que, a pesar de haberle salvado la vida, le provocaba un inmenso terror.

* * *

><p>Salir a la calle fue más difícil de lo que había previsto, y se encontró a sí misma observando las calles como si esperara que en cualquier momento el hombre de la <em>katana<em> apareciera de cualquier rincón, empuñando su peligrosa arma. Gracias a Dios, aquello no había sucedido. Sin embargo, eso no impidió que caminara más rápido de lo habitual, temerosa, hacia su destino. Llegó a la cafetería quince minutos antes de su hora, y lo primero que hizo, antes de entrar en el almacén para ponerse el delantal, fue inspeccionar el local.

A pesar de ser las seis de la tarde no había demasiada gente en la cafetería, de modo que todo estaba bastante tranquilo. Vio a Namiruko servir en una de las mesas del fondo del local, y la saludó en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron. La rubia parecía reacia a devolverle el saludo, y Hinata supuso que se debía a que había roto su promesa. Ya hablaría con ella cuando tuviera oportunidad.

Se metió en el almacén algo más calmada después de observar el panorama, sacó su delantal de la bolsa que llevaba consigo y colgó su bolso en los percheros que había junto al pequeño baño de empleados. El baño estaba en un rincón del almacén, separado del resto de la estancia por una pared de hormigón que, además, contenía el olor. Entró al pequeño cubículo y se miró al espejo, consciente de que no podía salir a atender a los clientes con un ojo morado.

Aunque no era muy dada al maquillaje, hizo un esfuerzo considerable para tratar de tapar la parte de piel que se había vuelto de color violeta, casi negra. Escuchó que alguien entraba en el almacén, pero lo ignoró enfrascada como estaba en tapar el hematoma con el maquillaje. Sólo cuando la cabeza rubia de Namiruko se reflejó en el espejo, Hinata se dignó a dejar lo que estaba haciendo.

Por su expresión culpable, la rubia sabía muy bien que había metido la pata.

—Lo siento.

—Me prometiste que no se lo dirías a nadie —riñó suavemente Hinata—. Podrías meter a Kurenai-_san_ en un lío, ¿no lo has pensado?

La expresión de horror que demacró su cara le dijo que no, no había barajado esa posibilidad.

—Yo no quería… y-yo solo… —tartamudeó— Pensé que necesitabas un descanso, Hinata-_san_. Sólo le dije que te habían asaltado, no le conté acerca de… de lo otro.

—Está bien, no pasa nada. Pero no vuelvas a hablar de esto con nadie, ¿de acuerdo?

La chica asintió efusivamente con la cabeza. Sonriendo cálidamente, Hinata decidió que podía dejar la regañina para más tarde.

—¿Me ayudas a maquillarme? —preguntó, a modo de tregua.

—¡Por supuesto!

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>: Siento no estar actualizando con la regularidad que debería, pero por motivos familiares he estado muy alejada de mis historias, además, planeo una nueva historia sobre mi OC, Namiruko, y la historia me plantea demasiadas dudas.

En fin, muchas gracias por leerme, gentesita hermosa. Os adoro.

_Dejar review no cuesta nada; haz feliz a esta autora dejando un bonito review._


	5. Capitulo 4

**Título**: Almas a Medianoche  
><strong>Pareja(s)<strong>: Naruto/Hinata  
><strong>Rating<strong>: M  
><strong>Advertencia(s)<strong>: AU; lemon; muerte de un personaje.  
><strong>Resumen<strong>: Ella es una humana, él, un guerrero inmortal. Su amor es imposible pero, ¿desde cuándo es eso un impedimento?

**Notas**: Basado en la saga Cazadores Oscuros de Sherrilyn Kenyon.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

La cafetería "Ilusión" no era un local muy concurrido, perfecto si quería pasar desapercibido. Gaara no lo había frecuentado demasiado como para ser un habitual, pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que el café que servían era bueno, que era lo único que le interesaba. Había salido al anochecer para enfrascarse en la búsqueda de la misteriosa muchacha, recorriendo de nuevo el lugar de los hechos para ver si la noche anterior se le había escapado alguna pista.

Desgraciadamente, seguía estando como al principio.

Las pistas eran muy pocas y la descripción de la chica demasiado vaga; ¿cuántas mujeres podían tener el cabello oscuro y los ojos claros en esa ciudad? Demasiadas, incluso cercando la búsqueda a la zona cercana al incidente de la pasada noche. Viendo que no tendría demasiado éxito limitándose a dar vueltas como estaba haciendo, decidió tomarse un pequeño descanso y visitar algún local para tomarse un buen café. Naruto solía acusarle de ser adicto a la cafeína, pero Gaara no tenía por costumbre tomar en serio sus palabras. No tenía nada de malo disfrutar de una taza de café de tanto en tanto.

Entró en la cafetería y se sentó en una de las mesas cercanas a los grandes ventanales, para poder estar atento a la gente que paseaba por la calle. Ni siquiera miró al camarero cuando pidió su café, pendiente como estaba en examinar a los peatones. Tenía que haber algo que estuviera pasando por alto en aquella búsqueda, sólo tenía que dar con ello y encontrarla sería fácil.

Paseó su mirada por la gente del local, pendiente de cada detalle que pudiera serle de utilidad. No había mucho que buscar en ese lugar, pero ya que estaba allí, lo aprovecharía al máximo. Fue entonces cuando su mirada aguamarina se topó con una de las camareras; estaba sirviendo en una mesa cercana, y Gaara fue capaz de ver lo que parecían ser cortes en sus mejillas, unas heridas que había tratado de camuflar utilizando maquillaje.

Sus alarmas saltaron cuando, al girarse la joven, pudo ver con claridad sus ojos claros y los rastros de un hematoma bajo su ojo derecho. Aquella chica había sufrido un accidente hacía poco o, en su defecto, había sido atacada. Que su descripción coincidiera con la que había obtenido de Naruto sólo le hizo sospechar que había dado con su objetivo.

¿Era posible que los Dioses estuvieran de su parte, aunque fuera por una vez en la vida?

En ese momento llegó su café, dándole un momento para reflexionar. Una mujer de ojos rojos salió del almacén y se acercó a la camarera, así que Gaara agudizó sus oídos, esperando poder captar algún trozo de conversación que le resultara útil.

—¿Estás bien, Hinata?

La chica asintió.

—Estoy bien, en serio —dijo—. Sólo fue un susto.

—Deberías haber ido a la policía —comentó la mujer, seriamente.

—Fue solamente un susto —repitió—, no lo creí necesario.

Gaara había escuchado suficiente. Eran demasiadas casualidades, ¿qué probabilidades tenía de equivocarse? Dejó el dinero suficiente sobre la mesa y se encaminó hacia la salida, marcando el número de su amigo en su teléfono móvil. El aire frío de la noche le acarició el rostro al mismo tiempo que la voz de Naruto le llegó al otro lado de la línea.

—Naruto, creo que la he encontrado.

* * *

><p>Hinata se relajó cuando vio al joven pelirrojo abandonar el local. Vestido de cuero negro, le recordaba demasiado al hombre de la <em>katana<em>, por no hablar del aura de peligro que desprendía. Se alegraba de que se hubiera ido, sinceramente.

Más relajada, volvió al trabajo. Las noches de sábado solían ser las más ajetreadas; la cafetería se llenaba de jóvenes que hacían tiempo tomándose algo hasta que se abrieran las discotecas y clubes cercanos, llenando el local. Había también trabajadores nocturnos que empezaban su jornada laboral a esas horas y se relajaban tomando un café antes de entrar a trabajar.

Algunos clientes habituales que ya la conocían le habían preguntado por sus heridas en cuanto la habían visto, y bajo sus miradas curiosas, Hinata había tenido que inventarse una excusa creíble. Las atenciones de Kurenai, más que hacerla sentir alagada, la ponían nerviosa; sabía que su comportamiento entorno a su asalto no era normal, y su jefa era una mujer demasiado inteligente como para que ella pudiera engañarla. Acabaría por descubrir alguna fisura en su historia y, entonces, Hinata se vería obligada a contarle la verdad.

Y sería entonces cuando la despedirían, probablemente.

Nadie en su sano juicio la creería.

Con un suspiro derrotado, Hinata le puso las virutas de chocolate al café americano que acababa de preparar y lo colocó en la bandeja, listo para ser servido.

Le gustaba su trabajo, era entretenido y le ayudaba con su timidez. Ser camarera requería estar de buen humor y ser agradable y servicial con los clientes, de modo que había tenido que superar esa faceta suya para conseguir hacer un buen trabajo. Eso no quería decir que hubiera dejado de ser tímida, ni mucho menos, pero al menos aquello ya no interfería en su vida cotidiana como hacía años atrás.

Trabajar le ayudó a tranquilizarse y a calmar su inquietud, de modo que pudo olvidarse de la amenaza del hombre de la _katana_ por un tiempo. Kurenai continuó haciéndole visitas esporádicas cuando no tenía trabajo, asegurándose que se encontraba bien. Acabó por acostumbrarse a las preguntas de los clientes y a las atenciones de su jefa, aunque seguían siendo algo incómodas.

E ignorando los ojos azules que la observaban desde la calle, Hinata continuó trabajando para mantener su mente ocupada hasta que llegara la hora de cerrar.

* * *

><p>Naruto no podía creerse la suerte que habían tenido, estaba tan sorprendido que a punto estuvo de agradecerle a los Dioses por su golpe de suerte, algo que no había hecho nunca en todos los siglos que llevaba sobre la tierra.<p>

Debía admitir que no las tenía todas consigo cuando Gaara le había avisado, pensando que quizá su amigo se había equivocado de chica, a fin de cuentas la descripción que le había dado era muy vaga y ni siquiera su compañero, con lo buen rastreador que era, podía trabajar en condiciones con tan pocas pistas.

Pero la suerte les había sonreído esta vez y Gaara había conseguido encontrarla. Ahora Naruto sólo tenía que llevarla hasta Ino, quien borraría la memoria de la joven, y así se quitarían el problema de encima. El único inconveniente sería convencerla de ir con él por las buenas y sin llamar la atención, algo que seguramente sería difícil de conseguir.

Sin embargo, Naruto podía ser muy persuasivo cuando quería, y aunque no tenía tanta paciencia como Gaara, tenía la suficiente como para esperarla a que saliera de trabajar, sabiendo que llamaría demasiado la atención si entraba en la cafetería y se la llevaba por las buenas. No creía que se alegrara demasiado de verle, probablemente le tendría miedo, así que tendría que ir con mucho cuidado.

Se sentó en un banco cercano a la cafetería que le había indicado su compañero, y observó a la gente de dentro a través de los grandes ventanales. Localizó a la chica rápidamente, la vio sirviendo mesas con una sonrisa deslumbrante en los labios. Viéndola desde esa distancia no podía apreciar las heridas que Gaara había mencionado, lo que sí podía ver era lo atractiva que era y la elegancia con la que se movía.

Aunque llevaba una vida de celibato, Naruto no era un monje exactamente y sabía apreciar la belleza femenina, y aquella chica era muy hermosa, más incluso que Sakura, de quien Naruto había estado enamorado en el pasado. Observándola, lamentó no poder volver a verla después de aquella noche, pero así de injusta era su vida. Estaba destinado a vagar por el mundo eternamente exterminando a los _karyudo_, los cazadores, y acabar con la amenaza que se cernía sobre los humanos.

Era una vida dura, pero era la única vida que conocía y no podía cambiarla.

Tampoco quería hacerlo, de todos modos.

* * *

><p>Cuando acabó su turno, Hinata se sentía exhausta. Eran las dos de la madrugada y apenas quedaban clientes, solamente algunos jóvenes que pedían batidos o alguna pasta para reponer fuerzas antes de volver a sus andadas nocturnas. Algunos sábados le tocaba encargarse de las cuentas del día, y aunque en teoría ese día debía llevar a cabo el trabajo ella, Kurenai le había permitido marcharse a su hora, alegando que ya haría ella el trabajo.<p>

Su jefa incluso le había propuesto acompañarla hasta su casa, pero Hinata no quería abusar de la bondad de Kurenai. Por no hablar de la pequeña Mirai, que en esos momentos dormía plácidamente en su carrito, esperando que su madre terminara con el trabajo y se marcharan a casa. De modo que tras quitarse el delantal y de guardarlo en su bolsa, Hinata se dispuso a marcharse a su casa.

—¿Estás segura que no quieres que te acompañe? —volvió a preguntarle Kurenai cuando la vio salir del almacén.

—Estoy segura —le dijo ella, con convicción—. No vivo lejos y tengo un espray de pimienta.

Su jefa frunció el ceño.

—Como quieras, pero ten cuidado, por favor.

—Lo tendré. Gracias, Kurenai-_san_.

Salió de la cafetería aferrando su bolso con fuerza, preparada para agarrar el espray si las cosas se ponían feas. Llevarlo hacía que se sintiera más segura, aunque sabía que para lo único que podía servirle era para ganar tiempo y poder huir en caso que la atacaran de nuevo, lo cual esperaba que no ocurriera.

Conforme se fue alejando del local, un sentimiento de malestar se instaló en su pecho. Miró a sus espaldas, pero lo único que vio fue la desértica calle que se extendía tras ella. Tal vez era sólo su exaltada imaginación que le estaba gastando una mala pasada, pero por si acaso metió la mano en el bolso, agarrando el espray.

Cuando se giró para volver a retomar el camino, sin embargo, se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa frente a ella.

El hombre de la _katana_.

—Hola —la saludó, con una sonrisa—, ¿te importaría acompañarme?

Hinata no pudo moverse, paralizada por el miedo. ¿Había venido para silenciarla definitivamente? En un movimiento tembloroso, sacó la mano del bolso y apuntó con el espray al joven rubio, que torció el gesto. Cuando presionó el botón, sin embargo, él ya no estaba. Confusa, Hinata bajó el brazo, preguntándose si habría sido todo producto de su imaginación.

Unas grandes manos agarraron las suyas desde atrás, haciéndola gritar.

—Shh, no grites, por favor —le pidió él con calma—. No te voy a hacer daño, de verdad. Sólo quiero que vengas conmigo.

Sí, claro, como si fuera a creérselo. Hinata trató de zafarse como pudo, pero él era fuerte y le sujetaba fuertemente las muñecas, sin darle oportunidad de escapar. Presa del pánico, la joven trató de patearle para que la soltara, pero él aguantaba las patadas como si no fueran más que simples picaduras de mosquito. Con un sollozo histérico, le asestó una patada en la espinilla con todas sus fuerzas, pero sólo logró que el rubio se quejara ligeramente.

Naruto soltó las muñecas de la joven y la agarró de los hombros, zarandeándola ligeramente. Ella se le quedó mirando aterrorizada, sin saber qué más hacer.

—Estate quieta —le espetó—. No voy a hacerte daño, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo necesito que me acompañes a un sitio. Después te librarás de mí y no volverás a verme.

—No —sollozó Hinata, a media voz—, vas a matarme.

—No voy a hacerlo, de verdad. Sólo quiero ayudarte, como te ayudé la última vez, ¿recuerdas?

Sí, Hinata lo recordaba muy bien. Recordaba perfectamente la forma en que ese tipo había acabado con la vida de su atacante con la misma facilidad con la que uno mata a una mosca. ¿Cómo iba a confiar en un hombre tan peligroso y letal? Sería un suicidio hacerlo. De modo que trató de liberarse una vez más, con los mismos resultados que en las anteriores ocasiones. Ofuscada, Hinata no pudo evitar echarse a llorar.

Naruto, por su parte, no sabía qué más hacer para demostrarle a aquella muchacha que no representaba un peligro para ella. No tenía nada más que ofrecer que su palabra, pero no llegaba a comprender la negativa de ella a creerle. Ya le había salvado la vida en una ocasión, ¿por qué parecía tenerle tanto miedo entonces? ¿No debería estarle agradecida, al menos? Incómodo por las lágrimas de la chica, Naruto empezó a ponerse nervioso, a pesar de ser lo último que debería hacer en ese momento.

—Oye… —trató de calmarla, sin mucho éxito— en serio, no voy a hacerte daño. Si quisiera matarte ya lo habría hecho, pero sigues viva, ¿no?

Si bien había cierta lógica en sus palabras, Hinata no podía estar segura todavía.

—Mira, lo único que quiero es que me acompañes —dijo el rubio, cada vez más frustrado—. Mi amiga te borrará la memoria, tú olvidarás todo lo que viste y yo seguiré por mi camino y no nos volveremos a ver nunca más. Pero coopera un poquito, ¿vale?

¿Borrarle la memoria? ¿Era posible hacer algo como eso? Una parte de ella se rehusó a creerle, la otra le recordó que si existían criaturas como la que le atacó a ella, cualquier cosa era posible. Aún así, no las tenía todas consigo. Si realmente había alguien que podía borrar su memoria, Hinata estaba dispuesta a dejar que lo hicieran con ella. Lo que fuera con tal de olvidar esos días de pesadilla que había vivido. Pero se acordó de Namiruko y la idea dejó de hacerle gracia tan rápido como la había considerado.

Si querían hacerle olvidar lo que había visto durante su ataque quería decir que no era bueno que alguien conociera de la existencia de esas criaturas, fueran lo que fueran. El problema era que ella ya se lo había contado a su compañera de piso, y lo último que quería era llevar a ese tipo hasta ella. Y pensándolo bien, no sabía si le hacía gracia que jugaran con su mente con aquella facilidad.

Hinata negó con la cabeza, tratando de apartarse, para desesperación del rubio.

De acuerdo, él había intentado ser bueno y considerado con ella, si eso no funcionaba, debería pasar al plan B. Con el ceño fruncido, Naruto agarró a la chica por la cintura y se la cargó en el hombro como si fuera un saco, para pasmo de ella, que gritó sorprendida.

—¡Su-suéltame!

—No lo creo, encanto —farfulló él.

Las calles estaban casi desiertas a esas horas de la noche, de modo que sólo se encontraron con jóvenes que iban o venían de fiesta y a borrachos, así que Hinata no tuvo demasiadas oportunidades de pedir ayuda. Los jóvenes que pasaban junto a ellos los miraban extrañados o curiosos, pero por mucho que ella trató de llamar su atención, no pareció surtir efecto. Trató de patearle desde su posición, a la desesperada, pero sólo consiguió que el hombre de la _katana_ le golpeara en las nalgas para que se estuviera quieta.

Sobra decir que Hinata no volvió a intentar aquella táctica a causa de la vergüenza.

El rubio los llevó hasta la estación de metro más cercana, donde el revisor se los quedó mirando con un gesto extraño en la cara, para mortificación de la chica. Pensó en pedirle ayuda al hombre, pero dudaba que su captor le diera oportunidad para hacerlo. Él sacó los billetes con una velocidad pasmosa, como si no llevara a una joven colgando de su hombro.

Cuando llegaron a la altura de la barrera, Naruto bajó a la chica hasta el suelo con un movimiento ágil. Le colocó las manos en los hombros y la miró directa a sus ojos perlados, haciendo que ella se tensara un poco.

—Tú pasarás primero —le dijo—, pero ni se te ocurra escaparte, ¿eh?

Hinata no le prometió nada, pues pensaba escaparse en la primera oportunidad que tuviera. Pasó la barrera mientras él picaba el billete y sopesó sus opciones. Podía correr hasta cualquier revisor que viera y pedirle ayuda, o podía aprovechar el momento en que él estuviera pasando la barrera para volver a pasarla ella y así salir de la estación tan rápido como le dieran sus piernas. En todo caso, debía actuar con rapidez.

Él estaba picando el billete de nuevo para pasar la barrera, cuando Hinata vio su oportunidad. Salió corriendo en dirección a la sala donde los revisores controlaban las cámaras de seguridad, escuchando los gritos del hombre de la _katana_ tras ella. Corrió tanto como le dieron sus piernas por la desierta estación, sin girarse ni una sola vez para ver si él la perseguía. Estaba a punto de conseguirlo, tan cerca de su objetivo…

Una mano agarró la suya y detuvo su carrera de forma abrupta, haciéndola gritar por la sorpresa. El rubio la miraba con el ceño profusamente fruncido y con los dientes apretados. Hinata trató de zafarse, a pesar de saber que no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo. Un revisor se acercó a ellos al ver el forcejeo que había entre ellos.

—¿Algún problema? —preguntó educadamente al acercarse.

Naruto le sonrió al hombre, tratando de aparentar normalidad.

—No es nada —le dijo al revisor, apretando la muñeca de la chica para que se mantuviera en silencio—; mi chica está enfadada conmigo. Estoy intentando hacerla entrar en razón, nada más.

El revisor asintió, mirándolos a ambos con gesto cansado. Se levantó la visera de la gorra a modo de saludo y se retiró de nuevo a la sala de seguridad, dejando a Hinata a merced del rubio de nuevo. Ella trató de llamar al hombre para que la ayudara, pero la presión en su muñeca aumentaba cuando trataba de hablar, haciendo que de su garganta sólo salieran leves quejidos de dolor.

Con un suspiro cansino, el hombre de la _katana_ se llevó arrastrando a la joven en la dirección contraria, hacia las vías. Bajaron las escaleras en silencio, con él sujetando fuertemente todavía la muñeca entumecida de Hinata, que seguía maquinando algún plan para poder escapar. Sabía que sus opciones eran limitadas, pero tenía que haber alguna forma de escapar de aquella situación. Tenía que haberla.

Con la mano que tenía libre rebuscó en el bolso su espray de pimienta, el cual no encontró por mucho que buscó.

—¿Buscas esto?

Hinata palideció cuando encontró su preciado espray en la mano de su captor.

—¿Cuándo…?

—Cuando sacaba los billetes —suspiró él—. Mira, deja de hacer las cosas más difíciles, te he jurado y perjurado que no voy a hacerte daño. Sólo te pido que me sigas obedientemente, ¿es eso mucho pedir?

Evidentemente lo era, sería una estupidez confiar en un asesino.

Viendo que ella no pensaba ponerle las cosas fáciles todavía, Naruto sólo pudo suspirar cansinamente, acariciándose el puente de la nariz.

—No me obligues a cargarte de nuevo —advirtió él.

Lo cierto era que Hinata estaba cansada de intentar huir y ver sus esfuerzos truncados. Sabía que no podía confiar del todo en aquel tipo, pero era cierto que, si hubiera querido matarla, ya podría haberlo hecho. Quizá él decía la verdad y no quería hacerle daño, aunque no podía estar cien por ciento segura de su seguridad si decidía seguirle sin rechistar.

El tren llegó un rato después, y Naruto medio arrastró a la chica dentro. Como la estación, el vagón estaba desierto, lo cual les daba cierta privacidad. Relajándose, el rubio soltó la muñeca de la chica cuando las puertas del tren se cerraron, sabiendo que ya no tenía escapatoria. Ella también lo sabía, pero eso no impidió que observara atentamente sus alrededores, buscando una posible vía de escape en caso de necesitarlo.

Naruto no podía culparla por no confiar en él, eso demostraba que era más inteligente de lo que aparentaba a primera vista. Sin embargo, que comprendiera su renuencia no quería decir que le gustara, ni mucho menos.

Se mantuvieron en silencio durante todo el viaje, cada uno pensando en sus propias cosas; Hinata se debatía entre la confianza y su instinto, que le gritaba que escapara en cuanto tuviera ocasión, y Naruto se preguntaba si su compañero estaría haciendo un buen trabajo él solo. No dudaba de las habilidades de Gaara, pero estaban acostumbrados a pelear juntos, se cubrían las espaldas el uno al otro y se compenetraban bien. Por eso, cuando uno de ellos salía a cazar sólo, era natural que el otro se preocupara.

Antes que compañeros eran amigos, y durante muchos años sólo se habían tenido el uno al otro. Por eso se protegían entre ellos.

Cuando llegaron a la parada de destino, Naruto agarró a la chica de la mano y la sacó del vagón con la misma delicadeza de antes. Ella no se quejó, solamente hizo un ligero ademán de zafarse del agarre, pero desistió casi al instante.

Salieron de la estación de Kawaguchi a paso ligero, con Naruto al frente, guiando los pasos de ambos. Caminaron durante un buen rato, alrededor de diez minutos, hasta que llegaron a un alto edificio marrón con grandes balcones. Naruto se acercó al portal llevándola de la mano y apretó uno de los muchos botones del portero automático. Una voz afable de hombre sonó poco después.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó la voz

—Soy Naruto.

La puerta se abrió, dejándolos pasar. Avanzaron hasta el ascensor, donde Hinata dudó si debía entrar o no. Era un espacio muy pequeño, no estaría cómoda estando tan apretada junto a su captor. A pesar de sus dudas, él la empujó suavemente para que se metiera en el estrecho cubículo. Ofuscada, se tragó sus quejas.

Subieron tres pisos antes de que el ascensor se detuviera, abriendo sus puertas y dejando que Hinata respirara aliviada por verse fuera de aquel pequeño lugar.

En el rellano ya les estaba esperando un corpulento joven de cabello castaño y largo, que sonrió al ver al rubio y lo saludó con un estrecho abrazo que levantó al otro joven unos cuantos centímetros del suelo. Él también parecía alegrarse de verle, porque le dio un apretón amistoso en el brazo cuando el otro le dejó en el suelo.

Hinata se mantuvo al margen, algo chocada por la camaradería que observaba entre ambos. El rubio se giró hacia ella y le tomó de la mano, acercándola al rollizo joven, que la miró con una sonrisa afable.

—¿Es ella? —le preguntó al rubio.

Naruto asintió.

—Entrad, Ino se encargará de ella enseguida.

A Hinata no le gustó cómo sonó aquello, per su captor –Naruto, según había dicho– le colocó la mano en la espalda y la empujó ligeramente hacia el apartamento donde el otro joven les esperaba. Tragando saliva, se preguntó si ese sería el lugar donde iban a matarla. Él había jurado que no le haría daño, pero no había mencionado nada sobre si otros tendrían la misma consideración.

Cuando cerraron la puerta del apartamento, Hinata supo que ya no tenía escapatoria. Tendría que haber huido antes, en la estación. Debería haber alertado al revisor que se había acercado a ellos. Debería haber hecho tantas cosas para evitar estar en esa situación. Quiso echarse a llorar, pero frenó las ganas. Si la iban a matar, lo haría con la cabeza alta, no como una cobarde.

La tal Ino se acercó por el pasillo con una sonrisa en sus bonitos labios; era una mujer hermosa, de largo cabello rubio y grandes ojos azules. Caminó con gracia felina hacia ellos, dejando a Hinata preguntándose cómo aquella mujer de aspecto frágil podía ser una asesina. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, su captor había mencionado algo sobre borrarle la memoria, ¿sería ella la encargada de llevarlo a cabo? Y, ¿cómo pensaba hacerlo?

—Konohamaru ya me contó lo ocurrido —le dijo la mujer a Naruto. Después desvió su mirada hacia Hinata y le sonrió, igual de afablemente que había hecho el joven— Tranquila, querida, no te haré daño.

Hinata había escuchado ya tantas veces esas palabras que empezaban a perder fuerza. Pero la sonrisa de aquella joven la tranquilizaba, igual que su mirada.

Ino encontraba algo extraño en aquella joven, no sabía qué era, pero podía decir que había algo especial en ella. Fuera como fuere, aquello no le incumbía, su trabajo era borrar unos determinados recuerdos de la mente de aquella chica y salvarle el culo a Naruto. Se acercó a ella y le colocó las manos en las sienes, notando como se tensaba.

Acarició con los pulgares aquella zona, tratando de calmarla. Se concentró y trató de introducirse en sus pensamientos, buscando los recuerdos que necesitaba. Vio muchas cosas en su mente, como el miedo que sentía hacia ellos y la curiosidad que le despertaba ella en particular. Vio también que tenía una hermana pequeña a la que dedicaba gran parte de sus pensamientos y una amiga a la que le tenía cierto apego.

Vio también con cierta sorpresa que muchos de sus pensamientos negativos eran para su padre. Los recuerdos que tenía de él eran los de un hombre autoritario y severo que buscaba en su hija mayor una perfección de la que ésta carecía. Ino sintió cierta lástima por ella, hasta que un recuerdo en particular la hizo detenerse.

Con un brusco movimiento, apartó sus manos de las sienes de la chica, que la miró extrañada.

—Ino, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó su Guardián.

—Una Hyūga —les dijo ella, mirándolos sorprendida—. Es una Hyūga.

Por la forma en que los dos palidecieron, aquello no debía ser algo bueno.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>: No tengo claro cuándo volveré a actualizar, lo cierto es que últimamente no estoy pasando por mi mejor momento, así que la escritura no es una de mis prioridades. Pero estoy intentando acabar todas mis historias, aunque me cueste mucho, así que no preocuparos, tarde o temprano las acabaré terminando. Eso sí, no sabría deciros cuándo.

Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, me ayudan a querer mejorar y me animan para continuar, no tenéis idea de cuanto. Os adoro, en serio.

¡Nos vemos!

_Dejar review no cuesta nada; haz feliz a esta autora dejando un bonito review._


	6. Capítulo 5

**Título**: Almas a Medianoche  
><strong>Pareja(s)<strong>: Naruto/Hinata  
><strong>Rating<strong>: M  
><strong>Advertencia(s)<strong>: AU; lemon; muerte de un personaje.  
><strong>Resumen<strong>: Ella es una humana, él, un guerrero inmortal. Su amor es imposible pero, ¿desde cuándo es eso un impedimento?

**Notas**: Basado en la saga Cazadores Oscuros de Sherrilyn Kenyon.

* * *

><p><p>

**Capítulo 5**

Naruto apenas podía creerse lo que acababa de escuchar; ¿una Hyūga? ¿Podía ser posible que tuviera tan mala suerte? Si Ino tenía razón, quería decir que estaban en problemas, en graves problemas. Los Hyūga eran los únicos humanos a los que ellos no deberían ni acercarse, siquiera podían mirarlos demasiado. La chica miró sus espantados rostros, confusa.

—¿Ocurre algo? —se atrevió a peguntar, dubitativa.

El rubio se rió amargamente, sin poder creerse aún su pésima suerte.

—Que Amaterasu nos pateará el culo, eso pasa —dijo él, ganándose una dura mirada por parte de Ino— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no es verdad?

—¿Amaterasu? —dudó Hinata— ¿La diosa Amaterasu?

—La misma —corroboró Naruto—. Con su mal carácter y su rencor.

Hinata se preguntó por un momento si aquel joven había perdido la chaveta por completo, y su expresión debió de revelar lo que estaba pensando, porque Ino la miró directamente antes de dirigir su mirada hacia el rubio, con el ceño fruncido.

—Déjalo ya, Naruto, la estás confundiendo más —le riñó. Después miró a la chica con una sonrisa amable y le extendió la mano—. Ven, beberemos algo de té y te explicaré lo que está ocurriendo. Chōji, haznos un té a las dos, por favor.

El corpulento joven asintió y se dirigió a la cocina, mientras que Naruto avanzaba hacia ambas chicas a enfrentar a Ino con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Estás loca? Lo que hay que hacer es borrarle la memoria y dejarla en su casa. Con un poco de suerte, Amaterasu no sabrá nunca que la hemos involucrado en todo este lío.

—Tonterías —la rubia hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano—. Ya es demasiado tarde, de todos modos; le ha contado lo que vio a su compañera de piso, así que borrarle la memoria no serviría de nada.

—Pues le borras la memoria a su compañera de piso y listo.

Ino negó con la cabeza.

—Esta chica se merece una explicación después de todo lo que ha pasado —le dedicó una sonrisa radiante— Por cierto, querida, no nos has dicho tu nombre todavía.

Hinata sólo dudó un par de segundos antes de contestar.

—Hinata, Hinata Hyūga.

La rubia le estrechó la mano con cortesía.

—Ino Yamanaka, un placer conocerte —sonrió—. Éste es Naruto Uzumaki —él hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza, aún con el ceño fruncido— y el que ha ido a la cocina es Chōji Akimichi, mi Guardián.

—¿Guardián?

La rubia asintió.

—Ahora te lo cuento todo, pero esperemos a tener nuestro té primero.

Hinata dejó que la otra joven la arrastrara hasta el salón y se sentó cuando ésta le ofreció asiento. La situación ya no podía ser más extraña, así que Hinata se dejó arrastrar y permitió que le dieran las explicaciones que le tuvieran que dar. Estaba segura que no le iban a hacer daño, aunque aún tenía sus reservas, y al parecer su apellido tenía algo que ver con ello, lo cual no acababa de comprender.

Para su sorpresa, Ino se puso a hablarle de moda y de las últimas tendencias mientras esperaban el té. Hinata trató de seguir la conversación como pudo, aunque sólo podía cooperar con monosílabos y alguna que otra obviedad que la rubia, muy amablemente, pasó por alto. Finalmente, cuando Chōji llegó con la bandeja donde llevaba el té, Ino le sonrió afectuosamente, haciendo que el corpulento chico se sonrojara levemente.

Sentado en el sofá cercano, Naruto agradeció la cerveza que le tendió Chōji, que se sentó a su lado y empezó a darle conversación, dejando a las chicas a su aire.

—Bueno, querida, ¿por dónde quieres que empiece? —le preguntó a Hinata, antes de dar un sorbo a su té y soltar un sonidito de apreciación.

—Tengo curiosidad por saber por qué mi apellido es tan importante —murmuró ella, probando también su té— La empresa de mi padre no es tan conocida.

Ino negó con la cabeza.

—No tiene nada que ver con tu padre, el cual, sinceramente, es un cretino —Hinata casi se atragantó con su bebida—. Discúlpame, pero por lo que he visto en tus recuerdos, tu padre no se merece que te preocupes por él.

Ella no dijo nada, todavía sorprendida. Nadie se había atrevido a juzgar nunca al patriarca de la familia, y que esta chica lo hiciera como si fuera una cosa común, y encima por su causa, la dejó totalmente trastocada. También le sorprendía que hubiera sido capaz de introducirse realmente en su cabeza y hurgar en sus recuerdos. Con razón sabía que había hablado con Namiruko del incidente.

—La razón por la que nos ha sorprendido saber tu apellido es porque, hace cientos de años, tu familia fue bendecida por la diosa Amaterasu. Como premio por la veneración que le demostraban, les hizo un regalo —hizo una breve pausa, mirándola fijamente—: unos ojos capaces de verlo todo, el Byakugan.

Ino le explicó que el Byakugan era un Dōjutsu especial que muy pocos miembros del clan Hyūga pudieron dominar, pero que les ayudó a prosperar hasta la actualidad. Hinata sabía que su familia tenía raíces muy antiguas, pero no podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando. Era la primera vez que oía hablar del Byakugan, algo que sin duda debería haber encontrado cuando su padre le obligó a estudiar la historia de la familia.

¿La estaría engañando?

—Explicándolo de otro modo —dijo Ino, sacándola de sus pensamientos—; tu familia está bajo la protección de la diosa del sol. Y como tal, nosotros no podemos acercarnos a ti.

Hinata frunció el ceño, extrañada.

—¿Cómo es eso posible?

—Los dioses no nos tienen en gran estima, somos una abominación para ellos y por ello nos dan la espalda —le explicó sin mucho ánimo, bebiendo su té—. Ya no somos humanos, de modo que no les gustamos. Que uno de nosotros te haya involucrado en esta guerra despertará la ira de Amaterasu, que no es poca, y probablemente quiera castigarnos por ello.

—Sigo sin comprenderlo —murmuró Hinata, incrédula—. Si no sois humanos, ¿qué sois?

—_Gisei_. Sacrificios. Morimos hace tiempo, pero se nos dio la oportunidad de renacer como guerreros que deben proteger a los humanos de las criaturas que acechan en la oscuridad —dio otro sorbo de su taza, endureciendo su expresión—. La criatura que te atacó era un _Karyudo_, un Cazador. Se alimentan de almas humanas para sobrevivir.

En los siguientes minutos, Ino le explicó toda la historia que había tras los _Gisei_ y los _Karyudo_: Siglos atrás, poco después de que Amaterasu hubiera bendecido a los Hyūga con el Byakugan, hubo dos Bijū que pensaron que podían emularla. Hizo una pausa para explicarle que los Bijū eran bestias creadas por los dioses a base de energía, y le explicó también que dichas bestias residían en el Takamagahara, la morada de los dioses, bajo la promesa de protegerlos.

Shukaku y Kurama, entre quienes había una gran rivalidad, hicieron una apuesta; quisieron ver cuál de ellos conseguía crear el Dōjutsu más poderoso. El Kyūbi creó el Sharingan, utilizando la sangre de Amaterasu, Tsukiyomi, Susano'o, Izanagi e Izanami. A día de hoy, nadie sabía cómo Kurama había conseguido reunir aquellos ingredientes, pero lo hizo y creó con ellos un Dōjutsu que cedió a un clan enemigo de los Hyūga: los Uchiha. Desgraciadamente para ellos, el Sharingan requería de sangre y sacrificios para evolucionar, lo que desembocó en una masacre entre los miembros del clan, que se mataban unos a otros para ver quién conseguía llegar más lejos.

En la actualidad, y según la información que tenían, sólo quedaba vivo uno de ellos.

Shukaku, por su parte, centró todos sus esfuerzos en conseguir los ingredientes de parte de Izanami, la diosa de la muerte. Se desconocía qué ingredientes había utilizado exactamente, pero se rumoreaba que entre ellos estaban las lágrimas de la diosa. Él creó un Dōjutsu llamado Rinnengan, el cual regaló a un clan pequeño y desconocido. Su Dōjutsu podía interferir en el ciclo de la reencarnación, el cual permitía a los miembros del pequeño clan revivir a sus caídos mediante una compleja técnica.

Fue precisamente el Rinnengan el que llamó la atención de los dioses sobre la apuesta de los dos Bijū, que seguían peleando por ver cuál de los dos había ganado. Puesto que el problema del Sharingan parecía resolverse sólo, Amaterasu se centró en el otro Dōjutsu. Antes de tomar represalias contra los dos Bijū, Amaterasu maldijo a todos los portadores del Rinnengan y a los que habían sido revividos gracias a él, quitándoles su humanidad; Así se convirtieron en lo que en la actualidad se conocía como Cazadores. Amaterasu les prohibió caminar bajo el sol, demasiado horrorizada con su existencia, de modo que si lo hacían acabarían calcinados.

Los dioses castigaron duramente a Shukaku y a Kurama, encerrándoles para siempre en el Takamagahara, impidiéndoles así viajar al mundo humano. Los otros Bijū fueron castigados también por no haber detenido a sus hermanos cuando tuvieron la oportunidad. Todo quedó en relativa calma hasta que uno de los Cazadores descubrió que su vida se alargaba si devoraban almas humanas, y decenas de humanos perecieron en sus manos. La diosa del sol ordenó a los Bijū buscar una solución, pues habían sido los culpables de la existencia de los _Karyudo_, y ya que ellos no podían abandonar el Takamagahara, otro debería hacerlo.

En ese punto de la historia, Hinata vio como el joven rubio se ponía tenso. Se preguntó por qué, pero no verbalizó sus dudas.

—De modo que usaron humanos que habían muerto para convertirlos en guerreros que exterminaran a los Cazadores —finalizó Ino—. Representamos una afrenta a la mismísima Amaterasu, así que no le caemos bien y nos maldijo también. No nos puede dar la luz del sol.

—Pero si estabais muertos, ¿cómo…?

—Renacimos —contestó la rubia—. Nuestras almas ya no están con nosotros, las guarda Nekomata, otra Bijū. Somos inmortales, pero si morimos… —se quedó en silencio, mirando al vacío— Nadie sabe lo que ocurre entonces, pero se rumorea que nos convertimos en poco más que una sombra; un ser atrapado entre la vida y la muerte.

—¿Y los Guardianes?

—Son humanos que nos juran lealtad. Kaku les otorga la inmortalidad y los protege —explicó con calma—. Al ser humanos, ellos pueden caminar bajo el sol, de modo que nos ayudan y nos protegen cuando nosotros estamos indefensos.

Chōji se acercó a ella y le colocó la mano en el hombro, mano que ella rodeó con la suya de forma cariñosa.

—Son gente en la que confiamos nuestras vidas.

Hinata tragó saliva, tratando de asimilar todo lo que había escuchado. Era una historia increíble, pero nadie en su sano juicio la creería. Claro que ella ya no creía estar en su sano juicio. Había visto con sus propios ojos a un hombre con colmillos y garras que amenazaba con devorarla, y no había explicación lógica a algo como eso. Ino le acababa de dar las explicaciones que tan arduamente había estado buscando, pero dudaba si creerlo o no.

Aquella chica no tenía ningún motivo para mentirle, no tenía sentido que hubiera inventado toda aquella historia simplemente para tomarle el pelo. Por lo tanto, todo lo que le había explicado era cierto, y el simple pensamiento la dejó sin aliento.

Había criaturas al acecho, criaturas que devoraban almas. Hinata dudaba que volviera a dormir tranquila el resto de sus días con aquella información en mente.

—¿Podría…? —dudó, mordiéndose el labio— Quisiera que me borrara la memoria, por favor.

Ino la miró con lástima.

—No puedo hacerlo —confesó—. Eres una Hyūga, me resultaría imposible. Tal vez tú no poseas el Byakugan, pero la sangre de la familia sigue corriendo por tus venas. Puedo hurgar en tu cabeza, pero no puedo borrar nada, tu mente no me lo permitiría.

Hinata casi quiso echarse a llorar, ¿iba a tener que vivir con aquel miedo toda su vida? No creía poder soportarlo. Vio al rubio ponerse de pie y mirar en su dirección con expresión afligida, pero no quiso saber el motivo. Lo único que quería era irse a casa, esconderse entre sus sábanas y no volver a salir jamás de allí.

—Gracias por contármelo todo —murmuró a duras penas—, pero quisiera irme a casa y descansar.

La rubia asintió con cara de preocupación, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

—Naruto te acompañará a tu casa —dijo, sin dar lugar a posibles réplicas—. Después de eso, no volverás a vernos nunca más. Como protegida de Amaterasu, no podemos interferir en tu vida, no deberíamos siquiera estar hablando contigo. Pero te vi tan confundida y aturdida… creí que merecías una explicación.

Hinata sabía que debía agradecérselo, pero no encontró las fuerzas para hacerlo. Por su culpa iba a vivir un infierno a partir de entonces, carcomida constantemente por el miedo. No, no podía agradecerle lo que había hecho, así que se limitó a hacerle un gesto con la cabeza, esperando que eso fuera suficiente. Se levantó de la mesa dando por zanjada la conversación, viendo como Naruto se acercaba a ella.

Chōji e Ino les acompañaron hasta la puerta, despidiéndose de ellos y deseándoles suerte cuando cruzaron la puerta. Una vez se hubieron ido, el Guardián miró a su protegida con expresión confundida.

—¿Por qué has mentido, Ino? —le preguntó— Podías borrarle la memoria perfectamente, ¿por qué no lo has hecho?

Ino suspiró tristemente, con una sonrisa lastimera en sus rosados labios.

—Es la prima de Neji.

Él abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido por aquella revelación.

* * *

><p>Gaara enfundó sus <em>tantō<em> en las fundas que tenía guardadas bajo el abrigo de cuero negro, a ambos lados de su cadera. La criatura con la que había acabado se convertía en cenizas a sus espaldas, haciendo desaparecer así la evidencia de que allí había ocurrido una pelea. Era el séptimo cazador que se cruzaba aquella noche, algo que se estaba haciendo costumbre en aquellas noches de guardia.

El número de _Karyudo_ había aumentado en los últimos días y cada vez eran más y más los monstruos que tenía que exterminar para proteger a los humanos. No es que Gaara quisiera protegerlos, pero, como Naruto, aquella era la única vida que conocía, el único motivo por el que seguía con vida, a pesar de no tener su alma con él.

Su único objetivo en la vida era acabar con los cazadores que se cruzaba, pero sabía que su poder era limitado y no podría continuar el ritmo frenético que llevaba en aquellas noches. Él sólo podía encargarse de una zona en concreto, mientras que Naruto trabajaba en otra, pero la ciudad era grande y si querían acabar con la amenaza de los _Karyudo_ necesitarían que les echaran una mano con el trabajo.

No le gustaba tener que pedir ayuda, pero conocía sus límites; él no podía hacer milagros ni estar en dos sitios a la vez, de modo que la única solución que tenía era ir al Takamagahara y pedir refuerzos a Shukaku.

Sabía que al Bijū no le haría gracia, pero hacía muchos años que Gaara había dejado de preocuparse por lo que podría o no podría gustarle. Durante mucho tiempo le había tenido miedo, después el miedo de había convertido en odio, que había dado paso a la indiferencia. Su odio se había enfocado en Nekomata, que para él no era más que la puta de Shukaku, la cual custodiaba su alma. Gaara no tenía claro el motivo por el que la odiaba tanto, sólo sabía que la detestaba desde el primer momento en que la había visto, y desde entonces hasta ahora no había dejado de odiarla.

Sintió algo moviéndose a sus espaldas y tuvo el tiempo justo de retirarse antes que las garras de otro cazador se clavaran en su espalda. Con un movimiento ágil sacó uno de sus _tantō_ y lo clavó con fuerza en la garganta del _karyudo_, que empezó a supurar una sustancia negra a través de la herida. La ponzoña.

Retiró el _tantō_ con un movimiento brusco, abriendo más la herida. La criatura chilló y se convulsionó, convirtiéndose en cenizas.

Mirando con sus fríos ojos cómo el viento nocturno se deshacía de las cenizas, Gaara se dijo que tenía que darse prisa y pedir refuerzos pronto, antes de que las cosas se complicaran allí en Saitama.

* * *

><p>Naruto se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el trayecto de vuelta a casa de Hinata, sin saber qué decirle. No había que ser muy inteligente para saber lo que le pasaba a la chica, era obvio sólo con mirarla. Estaba aterrorizada, probablemente por las cosas que le había contado Ino. No tenía ni idea por qué su compañera de armas había pensado que sería buena idea contarle a la chica toda la historia completa, pero no compartía su idea en absoluto. A pesar de todo, sabía que la rubia tenía un carácter fuerte y resultaría imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión, de modo que ni lo intentó.<p>

Ahora se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho, porque era obvio que la historia había afectado a Hinata más de lo que ella trataba de aparentar. Al salir del metro, se había dado cuenta cómo sus ojos perlados revisaban cada rincón, cada calle, probablemente buscando algún indicio de peligro. Naruto trató de calmarla conversando con ella, pero no sirvió de mucho.

—Puedes estar tranquila —le dijo al final, sin saber qué más hacer—, nosotros los _Gisei_ podemos sentir la presencia de los Cazadores.

Aquello no era del todo cierto, podían detectarlos fácilmente de entre la multitud porque ellos desprendían un aura diferente, pero no los podían sentir a no ser que estuvieran a pocos metros de ellos. Sin embargo, su pequeña mentirijilla consiguió que Hinata se destensara completamente, lo cual le hizo sentir mejor. Sentía cierta lástima por ella, a pesar de ser la protegida de la diosa del sol. Detestaba tanto a los dioses como ellos le detestaban a él, pero aquella joven no había pedido nada de todo aquello, así que era una inocente, y se suponía que Naruto protegía al inocente.

Aunque eso no explicaba por qué empezaba a sentirse responsable de ella.

Le habló de su Guardián, Konohamaru, para tratar de distraerla cuando pasaron cerca del lugar donde se habían conocido, el oscuro callejón. Ella pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba planeando, porque le dedicó una ligera sonrisa que le dejó embobado; aquella chica era hermosa. Él estaba acostumbrado a las chicas guapas, había muchas entre los _Gisei_, pero la belleza de Hinata era distinta, menos clásica. Era una verdadera lástima no poder acercarse más a ella, Amaterasu le castraría si se enteraba que había mirado indecentemente a uno de sus protegidos.

Llegaron al bloque de pisos donde Hinata vivía en silencio, y Naruto se encontró a si mismo queriendo alargar un poco más el rato que pasara con ella. Maldición, y todo por una bonita sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias por acompañarme —agradeció Hinata con una leve reverencia.

—Um, de nada —se rascó la mejilla, avergonzado sin saber por qué.

Hinata volvió a sonreírle antes de entrar en el bloque, y Naruto se quedó allí parado, distraído pensando en esa última sonrisa.

* * *

><p>La seguridad y el calor de su apartamento aligeraron en gran parte la tensión de Hinata, que se apoyó en la puerta cerrada y respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse. Era una tortura tener que vivir con el conocimiento de que estaba en peligro constante, ya ni siquiera sabía si su casa podía considerarse como segura. Acariciándose las sienes, trató de calmarse y pensar en positivo; si no podía sentirse segura ni en su propia casa, entonces acabaría por perder la cabeza a causa de la paranoia.<p>

Le llegó el rumor de la tele, lo cual quería decir que Namiruko estaba en el salón, probablemente esperándola. Era extraño no haber recibido ni una sola llamada de su amiga, que siempre la llamaba cuando se retrasaba, preocupada. Con el sentimiento de que algo no iba bien, Hinata salió corriendo hacia el salón, donde se encontró a la rubia tirada en el sofá, aparentemente dormida. Aparentemente.

Con el corazón en un puño, Hinata se acercó a su a su amiga y con cuidado le buscó el pulso en el cuello. Soltó el aire despacio cuando lo encontró. Casi quiso reírse de sí misma, la paranoia empezaba a llevarse su sentido común, si no hacía algo pronto, acabaría por sucumbir a la locura. Suspirando pesadamente, sacudió el hombro de Namiruko con cuidado, tratando de despertarla. La chica emitió un sonido ronco, quejumbroso, a causa de la interrupción de su placentero sueño.

—Nami-_chan_, despierta —susurró Hinata, gentilmente.

La aludida pestañeó, aturdida, para después fijar su nublada vista en la de su amiga, con una sonrisa adormilada.

—Hinata-_san_ —bostezó—, te estaba esperando.

Ella asintió, contenta de ver a su compañera de piso sana y salva. Hinata había decidido no decirle nada de lo que había descubierto esa noche, preocupada por su bienestar. Prefería llevar la carga ella sola, sin involucrar a nadie más en aquella locura. Su compañera de piso estirazó los brazos sobre su cabeza, desperezándose, y le preguntó cómo le había ido la jornada laboral.

Hablaron durante un rato del trabajo que habían hecho en la cafetería, contándose alguna anécdota de su jornada. Como siempre, Namiruko rápidamente cambió de tema a la novela que estaba leyendo en aquel momento, sin recordar, al parecer, que le había explicado las mismas cosas esa mañana. Hinata la dejó explayarse como quiso, contenta de tener algo de normalidad después de la noche que había pasado.

Le hubiera gustado poder hablar con su amiga durante horas, pero estaba agotada, tanto física como emocionalmente, y estaba deseando acostarse para poder descansar. Aprovechó cuando Namiruko bostezó para sugerir que se fueran a la cama, a lo cual la rubia pareció estar muy de acuerdo.

Tras despedirse y desearse buenas noches, cada una se dirigió a su cuarto. Hinata se permitió relajarse cuando entró en su habitación, absorbiendo la paz que siempre encontraba en aquel refugio que con tanto esfuerzo había creado para sí misma. Era duro no poder sentirse segura ni en su propia casa, pero supuso que era el precio que tenía que pagar por saber la verdad detrás de su ataque, aunque aquella verdad la alarmara más todavía.

Se puso su pijama y se metió en la cama rápidamente, anhelando una noche de buen sueño, demasiado agotada como para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera dormir.

Esa noche, Hinata soñó con dioses y ojos extraños, pero sobretodo, soñó con Naruto. Y esta vez no le perseguía para matarla, si no para protegerla de los Cazadores. A la mañana siguiente no recodaría haber soñado, pero la imagen del rubio se mantendría presente en su cabeza, incluso después de haber jurado olvidar toda aquella locura.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>: Actualizo antes de lo previsto porque vuestros reviews me dieron fuerza para hacerlo. Muchas gracias por tomaros vuestro tiempo leyendo este desvarío y gracias por dejarme vuestros comentarios, no sabéis lo feliz que me hacen. También quiero agradeceros vuestro apoyo.

Sobre el capítulo, no hay mucho que decir salvo que espero haber aclarado todas vuestras dudas. Lo cierto es que, siguiendo el ejemplo de Sherrilyn Kenyon, tengo pensado hacer de este fanfic una saga; lo que significa que habrá más entregas de los Gisei, pero de diferentes parejas, como SasuSaku o NejiTen. Pero en este fanfic sólo me centraré en el NaruHina, así que don't worry.

Nada más por hoy, de nuevo muchas gracias por leerme y dejarme vuestros comentarios, me hacéis muy feliz con ellos, no podéis imaginaros cuanto.

¡Nos vemos!

_Dejar review no cuesta nada; haz feliz a esta autora dejando un bonito review._


	7. Capítulo 6

**Título**: Almas a Medianoche  
><strong>Pareja(s)<strong>: Naruto/Hinata  
><strong>Rating<strong>: M  
><strong>Advertencia(s)<strong>: AU; lemon; muerte de un personaje.  
><strong>Resumen<strong>: Ella es una humana, él, un guerrero inmortal. Su amor es imposible pero, ¿desde cuándo es eso un impedimento?

**Notas**: Basado en la saga Cazadores Oscuros de Sherrilyn Kenyon.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

Al contrario que a su compañero Naruto, a Gaara le gustaba visitar el Takamagahara. Había un retorcido placer en saber que su presencia incomodaba a los dioses, así que siempre trataba de hacer sus estancias lo más largas que pudiera, ignorando el poder que se acumulaba sobre su cabeza para hacerle sucumbir. Ya no era un niño, podía soportar aquellas muestras de rechazo sin venirse abajo.

Entró en la mansión japonesa que tantos malos recuerdos le traía sin llamar siquiera, directo a las habitaciones que tan bien conocía. Por el camino se cruzó a varias criadas, que chillaron o se alejaron de él al verle, un miedo que Gaara no comprendía, pero del cual se regocijaba en secreto; cuanto más le temieran menos le molestarían. Llegó a las habitaciones de Shukaku rápidamente, parándose en las puertas correderas que daban a éstas cuando notó que el poder se arremolinaba con más fuerza en ese lugar.

Frunció el ceño, reconociendo al momento la otra presencia a parte de la de Shukaku.

Nekomata siempre se las arreglaba para estar alrededor cuando Gaara se veía obligado a visitar a su padre, algo que molestaba y enfurecía al pelirrojo. Si ya se le hacía pesado tener que hablar con Shukaku a solas, era mucho más complicado si la mosca cojonera de Nekomata pululaba cerca. Tratando de mantener a raya su furia, Gaara abrió las puertas de la estancia y se metió dentro, ignorando la estampa que se encontró ahí.

Escuchó a Shukaku maldecir en voz alta al verse interrumpido, y no perdió ojo de la forma en que Nekomata le fulminó con sus ojos escarlata.

Estaban estirados sobre el diván, con la Bijū montada a horcajadas sobre su padre, los dos sin una pieza de ropa que les cubriera. Gaara no se molestó en apartar la mirada de ellos, pues llevaba demasiados siglos interrumpiéndolos en condiciones peores; algo así no conseguiría avergonzarlo.

—Demonios, Gaara —gruñó Shukaku—, ¿no podías venir en otro momento?

—No, es importante.

—Échale, Shukaku —escuchó que susurraba Nekomata—. Que venga en otra ocasión.

—No me voy a ir —dijo él, con firmeza—, he venido para que me escuches, Shukaku.

—Lárgate, mocoso —lo despachó su padre, sin siquiera mirarle.

—Ya le has oído —siguió Nekomata—; lárgate.

Gaara frunció un poco más el ceño y achicó los ojos, advirtiéndola con la mirada de que se mantuviera al margen. Con un movimiento altivo, Nekomata se apartó su largo cabello liláceo de la cara, haciendo que sus pechos se balancearan con el movimiento. Shukaku se quedó mirando aquellos senos con hambre voraz, pero la intensa mirada de Gaara le impedía poder manosearlos como quería. Con los dientes apretados se giró hacia su sacrificio y meneó su mano hacia la puerta.

—Márchate de una vez —le dijo—, escucharé lo que sea que tengas que decirme más tarde.

Sintió la furia del joven derramarse por la habitación, haciendo que un leve escalofrío subiera por su columna. No tenía miedo de aquel mocoso, pero sabía lo letal que era cuando estaba molesto, y no le gustaba que aquella furia estuviera dirigida hacia él, mucho menos hacia su querida Nekomata. Ella también había sentido el impulso asesino de Gaara, pero lejos de asustarse sonrió de lado, retadora.

Gaara los miró inexpresivo, a pesar de la furia que emanaba de él.

—Como quieras —dijo al final, con tranquilidad—. Sólo venía a decirte que necesitamos refuerzos en Saitama. Ya que estás tan ocupado, supongo que podremos hablar de ello largo y tendido después.

Y se marchó de allí, escuchando la retahíla de palabrotas que soltó Shukaku tras él.

* * *

><p>Naruto estaba exhausto cuando llegó a su apartamento. En el camino de vuelta se había encontrado con varios <em>Karyudo<em>, los cuales había eliminado con más pericia de la habitual. Por algún motivo, se sentía más motivado que nunca a acabar con ellos, pero estaba seguro que no tenía nada que ver con la mirada triste de Hinata Hyūga.

Konohamaru le dio la bienvenida en cuanto lo vio, preguntándole si el problema de la chica misteriosa ya estaba resuelto. Él no pudo evitar reírse, sabiendo que aquello estaba muy lejos de estar resuelto. Le contó a su amigo lo que había ocurrido, desde lo difícil que había sido convencerla de que le acompañara hasta el descubrimiento de que era una Hyūga. Su Guardián se mostró igual de sorprendido que él por aquello, y le preguntó qué habían decidido hacer tras descubrir la procedencia de la chica.

Explicarle las acciones de Ino era difícil pues ni él mismo las entendía, pero trató de hacerlo lo mejor que pudo. Konohamaru empezó a caminar de un lado para otro mientras él le explicaba lo que había sucedido, murmurando cosas incomprensibles a medida que Naruto avanzaba en la historia. Al parecer, la idea de Ino le parecía tan bien como a él, nótese el sarcasmo.

—No lo entiendo —dijo, cuando por fin se detuvo—, en serio que no lo entiendo, ¿qué demonios tenía esa mujer en la cabeza?

Naruto se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que sabía lo mismo que él.

—No lo sé, pero dudo que le haga bien a la chica.

—¡Claro que no le hará bien! —exclamó Konohamaru, pareciendo contrariado— Lo único que Ino va a conseguir es que se vuelva paranoica, y entonces _sí_ que Amaterasu nos pateará el culo. Y con razón.

Naruto opinaba lo mismo, pero no lo dijo en voz alta, preocupado por Hinata. Se mirara por donde se mirara, Ino había metido la pata hasta el fondo esta vez, y ese error les iba a costar muy caro a todos ellos. Nadie quería estar cerca de la diosa del sol cuando ésta se enfadaba, era peligrosa y vengativa, escondiendo todo su mal humor bajo una voz suave y una falsa máscara de amabilidad. Podía parecer una mujer adorable para aquellos que no la conocían, pero tenía un pronto peligroso y podía expulsar gran cantidad de energía en un solo segundo, incendiándolo todo a su paso.

Tembló sólo de imaginarse la magnitud de su castigo si Amaterasu se enteraba de lo que le habían hecho a la chica Hyūga. Sería un infierno.

—¿Y si la vigilo? —preguntó Naruto de repente, víctima de una revelación repentina— Puedo protegerla desde la distancia; si no encuentra peligro dejará de preocuparse, ¿no?

—Podría funcionar —murmuró Konohamaru, pensativo—. Es una buena idea, muy buena para venir de ti.

—¡Oye!

—Pero ya sabes lo que eso significa —lo ignoró él—; los cazadores se sienten atraídos por las almas de los Hyūga y los Uchiha, podrías tener mucho trabajo tratando de mantenerla a salvo.

—No lo sé, Konohamaru. Hasta el otro día nunca la habían atacado antes.

—Pero el número de _Karyudo_ está aumentando, demasiado para mi gusto —admitió el Guardián—. Hay un motivo para ello, y quizá ella esté involucrada. No podemos olvidar que el tío Asuma murió en esta ciudad, tenemos que ir con cuidado.

Asuma había sido un gran _Gisei_, un experimentado luchador que, a pesar de llevar menos tiempo siendo un Sacrificio que él, sobrepasaba a Naruto de una manera espectacular. Desgraciadamente, un Cazador había conseguido matarle juntamente con Shikamaru, su Guardián por aquel entonces. Nadie sabía qué clase de _Karyudo_ había conseguido vencer al imbatible Asuma, y Shikamaru, el único que podía aportarles algo ahora que era un Sacrificio, no recordaba la cara de su asesino, tan sólo les había dicho que no parecía un Cazador normal.

Naruto tenía la sensación de que algo extraño pasaba en aquella cuidad; las acumulaciones de Cazadores no eran comunes, pues se convertían en un blanco fácil y ellos tenían más inteligencia que eso, de modo que no dejaba de ser extraño que su número estuviera aumentando de esa forma. Cuantos más _Karyudo_ hubiera, más fácil sería para alguno de ellos encontrar a Hinata, y Naruto definitivamente no quería enfrentarse a uno que hubiera logrado ingerir el alma de una Hyūga.

En realidad, prefería que ninguno de ellos consiguiera ingerir el alma de Hinata.

Frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de lo protector que se sentía con aquella chica. Encogiéndose de hombros, prefirió pensar en ello más tarde, cuando estuviera menos cansado.

—Entonces lo haremos así —sonrió—. Me encargaré de cualquier Cazador que se acerque a ella y seguro que se calmará cuando vea que no hay peligro.

—Eso espero, Naruto —suspiró Konohamaru—. Eso espero.

* * *

><p>Trabajar los domingos no era habitual, pero tenía sus ventajas. Para empezar, no había muchas más cafeterías abiertas en el barrio, de modo que los clientes que querían tomarse algo después de un buen paseo abundaban bastante. También eran habituales los jóvenes que habían salido de fiesta y trataban de bajar la resaca con algún café que otro, a los cuales Namiruko trataba de no acercarse demasiado. La desventaja principal era que no solía coincidir con Hinata en el desayuno, como ese día.<p>

Su compañera de piso solía dormir hasta el mediodía, lo cual hacía difícil que pudieran verse, salvo en los últimos minutos del turno de la rubia, cuando Hinata llegaba para empezar el suyo. A Namiruko le gustaría poder verla más rato, pero su trabajo era importante para poder pagar los gastos del apartamento, así que trataba de no darle mayor importancia al asunto.

Admiraba e idolatraba a Hinata, a quien conocía desde niña. Ella había sido siempre el tipo de persona que le hubiera gustado ser a Namiruko; bondadosa, cándida y desprendida. Pero sobretodo, luchadora. Hinata siempre había luchado por sus sueños, incluso cuando su padre se había opuesto a ellos, y eso era algo que la rubia consideraba era el rasgo más importante de su compañera de piso, un rasgo que le gustaría compartir.

Namiruko no se consideraba para nada una luchadora, nunca se había revelado ante la sobreprotección de su familia, disfrutando de ella en el fondo, sabiendo que ellos siempre estarían allí para resolver sus problemas. Observando a Hinata, Namiruko se había dado cuenta que tenía que distanciarse de su familia y resolver sus propios problemas por sí misma, por eso vivir sola y tener un trabajo al que acudir todos los fines de semana era tan importante para ella. Era un paso importante para establecer su propia vida, y aunque seguía dependiendo mucho de Hinata, esperaba que la situación cambiara cuando entrara en la universidad.

Entre semana asistía a una academia donde la preparaban para el examen de acceso a la universidad, y aunque no era especialmente inteligente, sus profesores admitían que se esforzaba mucho y tenía mucha voluntad. Sabía que cuando ingresara en la universidad dependería del dinero de su familia, pero se había prometido a sí misma que sería la última vez que les pediría ayuda. Hinata confiaba en sus posibilidades para encarar la carrera de magisterio, y si ella lo hacía, también lo haría Namiruko.

Limpió el plato que había contenido su desayuno, además de su baso de zumo, y dejó preparada la tetera y el recipiente donde su compañera guardaba el té verde, sabiendo que Hinata necesitaría de una buena infusión cuando se levantara. Ambas le tenían cierta aversión a la cafeína, rodeadas de ella como estaban cuando estaban en el trabajo, pero a veces era necesaria, como la mañana anterior.

Namiruko no se había parado a pensarlo, pero recordó que su compañera había sobrevivido al ataque de un vampiro, y no pudo si no sentir más admiración de la que ya sentía por ella.

Los vampiros, según sus novelas, podían ser buenos o malos; algunos se contentaban asesinando humanos, y los otros daban caza a éstos, tratando de proteger su existencia. No había duda que el hombre que había salvado a Hinata era un cazador de vampiros, y su lado más fantasioso no pudo evitar imaginarse lo que ocurriría si una historia de amor floreciera entre Hinata y su salvador. Rió bajito al pensarlo; seguro que él sería un guapo cazador de vampiros, capaz de proteger a su amada de cualquier peligro. Casi podía verlo.

Fantaseando, se fue del apartamento y se encaminó hacia la cafetería, donde saludó a su jefa con una sonrisa radiante.

Definitivamente, Hinata se merecía un galán como el de sus novelas. Ella no aceptaría nada menos que eso para su mejor amiga.

* * *

><p>El té le sentó bien a su cuerpo, y mentalmente agradeció a Namiruko el ser tan atenta. La cafeína la alteraba, así que Hinata siempre prefería un buen té antes que un café, aunque a veces éste último fuera necesario en algunas circunstancias. Suspirando y dejando que el té calentara su cuerpo, Hinata se sentó en su escritorio y encendió su ordenador, dispuesta a indagar un poco más en lo que le habían explicado la pasada noche. Era un gesto masoquista, lo sabía, pero una vez asumido el miedo, la curiosidad era más fuerte que ella.<p>

Empezó introduciendo "Byakugan" y "Hyūga" juntos en el buscador, pero no encontró nada relacionado con los ojos que Ino había mencionado. Probó sólo con la primera palabra y encontró algunas páginas de historia que contaban leyendas sobre guerreros de ojos blancos capaces de ver cualquier cosa, incluso lo que ocurría a las espaldas del usuario. Hinata nunca se había cuestionado el color de ojos de su familia, simplemente lo había atribuido a una enfermedad de falta de pigmentación, pero leyendo aquellas leyendas, empezó a cuestionarse si no sería una secuela del regalo de Amaterasu.

Buscó información acerca de la diosa también, pero todo lo que encontró eran las historias que explicaban su nacimiento –la incursión de Izanagi al Yomi – o las que relataban su relación con los otros dioses del panteón sintoísta. Las historias hablaban de una diosa benevolente y asustadiza, una imagen muy diferente a la que le habían dado Ino o Naruto. Por su forma de hablar, hubiera jurado que Amaterasu era una diosa de carácter voluble y peligroso, muy parecida a la descripción que las leyendas daban de Susano'o. Sinceramente, Hinata ya no sabía qué creer y qué no.

Lo mejor, se dijo, era olvidar toda aquella historia. Centrarse sólo en sus estudios y su trabajo, los cuales seguro que la mantendrían distraída de todo eso. Pero era difícil de hacerlo cuando su vida podía correr peligro cada noche. Con un suspiro, Hinata apagó el ordenador y cogió sus libros de texto, dispuesta a estudiar lo que no había estudiado el día anterior.

Ya demasiadas horas de estudio le había robado aquella situación.

* * *

><p>Se encontraba limpiando su guadaña cuando Kakuzu entró en la habitación. Se detuvo un instante para mirarlo de reojo, reanudando su tarea cuando terminó. Kakuzu no solía molestarlo, así que su presencia sólo podía significar dos cosas: o alguno de sus Cazadores había conseguido matar a esos molestos <em>Gisei<em>, o éstos habían matados a más miembros de la horda. Teniendo en cuenta su mala suerte, probablemente se trataba de lo segundo. Hidan probó uno de los filos de su arma, sintiendo un ligero escalofrío de placer cuando se cortó el pulgar.

—¿Malas noticias? —preguntó, llevándose el sangrante dedo a la boca.

—Hemos perdido a doce más esta noche.

Hidan escupió una palabrota.

—Putos _Gisei_. Deberías dejarme matarlos, Kakuzu, ya sabes que tengo experiencia en ese campo.

—Habrá que convertir a más humanos.

Otra palabrota.

—Eso es una mierda, lo sabes.

—No tenemos muchas más opciones si queremos encontrar a los Hyūga. Ya deberías saberlo a estas alturas.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, Hidan se pasó la mano por su pelo plateado, preguntándose qué deberían hacer a partir de entonces. Normalmente, dejaba que Kakuzu fuera el que planeara las estrategias a seguir, pero empezaba a estar harto de quedarse parado sin hacer nada, salvo entrenar a los nuevos _Karyudo_ que iban creando. Amaterasu quiso condenarlos a la extinción cuando les quitó su humanidad; sus estómagos ya no toleraban los alimentos y no podían caminar bajo la luz del sol, así que la muerte era el único destino viable para las criaturas como ellos.

Lastimosamente para la diosa del sol, habían descubierto cómo sobrevivir a base de almas humanas. Y entre los descubrimientos que habían hecho sobre su propia existencia, estaba cómo crear más _Karyudo_. Era complicado y requería que el creador fuera experimentado y taimado. El alma tiene tres partes: la conciencia, el corazón y el control. En el momento de alimentarse, los Cazadores absorbían esas tres partes, pero para que su víctima se convirtiera en otro _Karyudo_, era necesario solamente absorber la parte del corazón y dejar las otras dos intactas.

Pero la teoría era mucho más sencilla que la práctica. Muy pocos Cazadores tenían el control necesario para hacerlo, y la constante presencia de los _Gisei_ hacía que su número se redujera drásticamente. Por si eso no fuera suficiente, Hidan tenía órdenes específicas de entrenar a todo nuevo _Karyudo_ que se uniera a su ejército. Cuando había preguntado por qué demonios no se encargaba Kakuzu de esa tarea, su jefe le había dicho que su compañero probablemente mataría a todos aquellos que acabaran con su paciencia.

Y si no fuera porque matarlo le traería más problemas que beneficios, Kakuzu ya le habría matado a él sin siquiera dudarlo.

—¿Qué hacemos entonces? —preguntó.

—Llévate a los _Karyudo_ que tengan más control y convierte a todo el que puedas.

—¿Y qué harás tú? ¿Rascarte los huevos mientras yo hago todo el trabajo?

—Yo seguiré buscando a los Hyūga. Ésa es nuestra prioridad.

Hidan resopló.

—Ya deberías haberlos encontrado, llevamos semanas aquí.

—Se supone que tenemos que ser prudentes, no queremos que se vuelva a repetir un error parecido al de la última vez.

Casi se echó a reír al recordarlo; Oh, el jefe había estado furioso al enterarse de que Deidara había jodido la misión, tanto, que su compañero había salvado el culo de puro milagro. A su favor tenía que decir que ninguno de ellos sabía que, una vez muerto, era imposible investigar los ojos de un Hyūga. Todos habían creído que el Byakugan se mantenía activo incluso después de la muerte. Descubrir que se habían equivocado no les hizo mucha gracia.

Pero ahora tenían otra oportunidad, conseguirían localizar a los Hyūga que residían en Saitama y los capturarían. Devorarían a los que no hubieran desarrollado el Byakugan y aquellos que poseyeran el Dōjutsu serían enviados al laboratorio de Orochimaru, para que el hombre hiciera sus averiguaciones. El tipo era un antiguo Sannin; un guerrero tan formidable que incluso los dioses habían reconocido su valía. Por qué había decidido traicionarlos para unirse a las filas enemigas, sólo él lo sabía.

—¿Cuánto tardarás en encontrarlos? —le preguntó a Kakuzu.

—Eso depende; lo último que necesitamos es llamar la atención de los _Gisei_.

—Si me dejaras matarlos no tendríamos que preocuparnos por ellos —rezongó Hidan—; he matado a varios, sabes que puedo hacerlo.

Pero Kakuzu no le hizo caso.

—Céntrate en crear a más Cazadores, nos ocuparemos de ellos más adelante.

Con un resoplido hastiado, Hidan agarró su guadaña de tres filos y se la colgó en el hombro, con gesto despreocupado. Él quería acción, maldita sea, quería volver a sentir la sangre de uno de esos estúpidos _Gisei_ en sus manos, ver sus expresiones de miedo un instante antes de que los decapitara. Se lamió los labios, recordando al último que había matado; había sido una buena batalla, el tipo sabía cómo empuñar un arma y le había dado más de un problema. Pero al final, tanto él como su Guardián habían muerto en sus manos, como debía ser.

Esperaba poder repetir la hazaña pronto, o acabaría matando a algún _Karyudo_ simplemente por el placer de matar a alguien.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>: ¡Actualización por Halloween! No os acostumbréis a tener los episodios tan seguidos, estos capítulos ya los tenía escritos y los he editado recientemente, dándole un poco más de sustancia a la historia.

Nunca he utilizado los personajes de Hidan y Kakuzu, así que probablemente me hayan quedado un tanto OoC. Disculpad por eso, prometo solucionarlo tan pronto como pueda.

Gracias por vuestros comentarios que me alegran la vida, en serio. No sabéis lo mucho que os los agradezco.

¡Nos vemos!

_Dejar review no cuesta nada; haz feliz a esta autora dejando un bonito review._


End file.
